Wenn aus Feindschaft Liebe wird
by Ishidagirl1986
Summary: Tai nimmt in den Sommerferien einen Ferienjob an. In einem Cafe trifft er auf einen arroganten, blonden Jungen.....Yamato x Taichi .
1. Der neue Ferienjob

Das hier ist die erste Fanfiction die ich über Digimon schreibe und hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt! Lest sie euch doch einfach mal durch und schreibt mir wie ihr sie findet!

**Disclaimer:**Digimon gehört leider nicht mir…… schnief (Außer meinen selbst erfundenen Figuren natürlich, die im Laufe der Story noch auftauchen werden…)

**Pairing:** Yamato x Taichi (also Yamachi)(mein Lieblingspairing xDDD)

**Inhaltswarnungen:** Shonen-Ai! (was sonst? xDDD), später evtl. Lemon…. Mal sehen! Also wer kein Shonen-Ai u. ä. mag, liest das lieber nicht!

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem ersten Kappi!

_**Kapitel 1: Ein neuer Ferienjob**_

Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag! Erst verschlief er, dann hatte seine Schwester vergessen ihm Frühstück zu machen und nun fuhr ihm auch noch der Bus direkt vor der Nase davon! „Verdammt!...", fluchte er so laut, dass sich die Leute schon nach ihm umdrehten und ihn böse anfunkelten. Wieso musste ihm das ausgerechnet heute passieren! Gerade an dem Tag, an dem er seinen neuen Ferienjob beginnen sollte! Jetzt würde er doch glatt eine halbe Stunde zu spät dort sein! Das musste ja schon einen tollen Eindruck beim Chef hinterlassen, wenn die Ferienaushilfe schon am ersten Tag zu spät kam! Aber es nützte alles nichts… Er würde wohl oder übel zu Fuß laufen müssen… Wieso musste seine Mutter ihm auch ausgerechnet einen Ferienjob im 3 km entfernten Stadtteil aufschwatzen? Die letzten drei Ferienjobs hatten in seinem Stadtteil gelegen, so dass er nicht mit dem Bus fahren musste. Leider gefiel ihm die Arbeit dort überhaupt nicht… In der Imbissbude neben seiner Schule wurde er nur herumgescheucht und bekam ständig Ärger vom Besitzer, da dieser meinte, seine Wut an ihm auslassen zu müssen, im Kino erging es ihm nicht anders. Karten, Popcorn, Getränke und Süßkram verkaufen…er konnte schon kein Popcorn mehr riechen….das ging ihm echt auf die Nerven und zu guter letzt noch das Restaurant „Zeus". Das übertraf wirklich alles! Ärger vom Chef, dauernd diese Fragen „Hat es Ihnen denn geschmeckt?", „Kann ich Ihnen noch etwas bringen?" , „Waren Sie denn zufrieden?", das aufgesetzte, ständige freundliche Lächeln, auch wenn einem nach Schreien zumute war, volle 9 Stunden nur hin- und herlaufen und nicht mal fünf Minuten Pause! Der absolute Horror! Er hatte sich vorgenommen, keinen Job mehr anzunehmen, als seine Mutter dieses Angebot vorschlug, das sich echt verlockend anhörte.Er konnte nur hoffen, dass es ihm nun besser erging. Dieses Mal würde er einen Job passend zu seinem Hobby bekommen: Fußball! Sein Ziel heute war ein riesiges Stadion, dass direkt neben einem Musikstudio lag. Dort trainierten nur die Profifußballer. Er sollte dort am Kiosk Getränke und Co. verkaufen, Karten für die Spiele verkaufen, beim Pflegen und Säubern des Stadions und der Umkleidekabinen helfen und kleinere Arbeiten verrichten. Das Beste daran war jedoch, dass er bei jedem Spiel dabei sein durfte, ohne extra bezahlen zu müssen! Er würde die ganzen Profis sehen können und so vielleicht sein eigenes Wissen erweitern und seinen Spielstil verbessern können.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand er endlich vor dem Stadion. Es war noch viel größer, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte! Er öffnete die Tür zu dem Büro und trat leise ein. Als er sich umschaute, entdeckte er einen Mann, der an einem Schreibtisch in der rechten Ecke des Raumes saß. Dieser blickte auf, nachdem er das Öffnen der Tür vernommen hatte. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, junger Mann?", fragte er und sah ihn an. Tai nickte und begann. „Mein Name ist Taichi Yagami. Ich bin die neue Aushilfskraft in den Ferien. Verzeihen Sie die Verspätung… Ich habe den Bus verpasst…", brachte er langsam hervor und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. Der Man lächelte. „Schon gut! Es ist Ihnen ja niemand böse! Das kann immer mal passieren… Ich heiße sie herzlich willkommen! Mein Name ist Yuki Takeshi. Ich bin der Leiter des Stadions und Trainer.", lächelte er Taichi freundlich an. „Ich freue mich ebenfalls Sie kennen zu lernen, Herr Takeshi.", lächelte Tai zurück. Er war ziemlich überrascht über die Freundlichkeit des Leiters. Das war doch schon mal ein gutes Zeichen! °Ich glaube, das ist der richtige Ort für mich.°, dachte er. Der Leiter musterte ihn nun etwas genauer. „Sagen Sie… Sie sind doch sicher Sportler?", fragte Herr Takeshi dann. „Ähm…ja. Ich bin Fußballer.", antwortete Tai. Herr Takeshi lächelte. „Hab ich mir fast gedacht. Sie sehen ziemlich fit aus! Na dann. Ich werde Sie jetzt mal etwas herumführen! Es gibt eine ganze Menge zu tun!", meinte er und forderte Taichi auf, ihm zu folgen. Er führte ihn durch die Umkleidekabinen, Duschen, über den Platz und zeigte ihm auch den Geräteraum. Anschließend führte er ihn in einen großen Flur. „So. Hier ist der Kiosk. Hier werden Sie hauptsächlich arbeiten, da in nächster Zeit nicht so viel trainiert wird und auch die nächsten Spiele sind erst in ein paar Tagen. Da werden die Umkleiden und der Platz nicht allzu oft benötigt. Aber das heißt nicht, dass es während dieser Zeit sonst nichts zu tun gibt. Wie Sie sicher schon wissen, befindet sich nebenan ein Musikstudio. Dieser Flur ist mit beiden Gebäuden über diese Tür verbunden.", erklärte Herr Takeshi und zeigte auf eine braune Tür in der Nähe vom Kiosk. „Hier werden Sie also auch ein paar der Musikgruppen antreffen, die hier täglich proben. Der Kiosk steht beiden Gebäuden zur Verfügung. Der Verkauf der Waren gilt also auch für die Musiker." Tai nickte nur. „Dann ist hier sicher verdammt viel los." „Ja, das stimmt! Aber keine Sorge! Heute ist hier geschlossen, weil noch ein paar Reparaturen der Beleuchtung gemacht werden müssen. Morgen werde ich Ihnen auch die anderen Mitarbeiter vorstellen. Sie müssen schließlich nicht alles alleine regeln! Das wäre eindeutig zu viel. Die genauen Arbeitsabläufe wird Ihnen morgen sicher mein Enkel Hiroshi erklären. Er wird ihr Arbeitskollege sein. Die meisten Arbeiten werden hier nämlich zu zweit erledigt. Ein Zweierteam schafft einfach mehr als einer allein. Haben Sie fürs erste noch Fragen, Herr Yagami?" Tai schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Soweit ist alles klar. Bis auf… wie sieht es denn mit den Arbeitszeiten aus?", lächelte er. „Normal beginnen wir hier um 8.00 Uhr und Ende ist um 18.00 Uhr, aber das hängt auch von den jeweiligen Ereignissen ab. Sie werden wohl meist früher gehen können.", antwortete ihm Herr Takeshi lächelnd. „Das hört sich alles ziemlich interessant an." Herr Takeshi lachte. „Das ist es auch. Langeweile kennen wir hier nicht! Sie werden dann ab morgen um 9.00 Uhr beginnen. Dann müssen Sie aber pünktlich sein!"; lächelte er. „So…dann müssen wir nur noch den Arbeitsvertrag ausfüllen….Kommen Sie….", sagte er schließlich und führte Tai wieder in das Büro. Dort bat er Tai sich zu setzen. Gemeinsam füllten sie dann das Formular aus, von dem Tai eine Kopie bekam. „Alles klar! Und vielen Dank noch mal, Herr Takeshi!", verabschiedete Tai sich. „Gern geschehen! Auf gute Zusammenarbeit! Bis morgen früh um 9 Uhr!", stimmte Herr Takeshi zu und schaute dem Jungen nach. „Fußballer also… Wirklich interessant , der Junge…", dachte er, bevor er wieder in sein Büro trat.

Gut gelaunt schritt Taichi die Straße entlang. Er schaute auf die Uhr. „Mhm… Wir haben es gerade mal halb 11…Ich glaube, ich werde mich noch mal ein bisschen in der Stadt umsehen…Mittagessen gibt's eh erst um 1!", überlegte er. Plötzlich machte sich sein Magen bemerkbar. „Erst mal vernünftig frühstücken! Wieso musste Kari auch mein Frühstück vergessen!" Also machte er sich erstmal auf den Weg in das nächste Cafe. Die lag zu seinem Glück auch gar nicht mal so weit entfernt. Nachdem er ein großes Frühstück bestellt hatte, suchte er sich einen Platz, was sich als ziemlich schwierig erwies. „Mann…wieso ist das bloß so verdammt voll hier…", seufzte er und sah sich um. Es schien nichts frei zu sein. Doch nach einigen Minuten die er durch die Reihen ging, sah er noch einen freien Platz am Fenster weiter hinten in dem Raum. Dort angekommen, entdeckte er noch jemand anderen, der am Tisch saß. „Hier ist doch noch frei, oder?", fragte er und wartete die Antwort seines Gegenübers gar nicht erst ab, sondern ließ sich einfach auf dem Stuhl nieder. Dieser schaute kurz auf und Tai erblickte ein Paar meeresblauer Augen, die ihn anfunkelten. „Stimmt was nicht?", meinte Tai nur und sah den blonden Jungen vor sich fragend an. „Hab ich irgendwas davon gesagt, dass du dich hier an den Tisch setzen darfst!", fuhr dieser ihn sauer an. „Nein, aber hier war doch frei. Warum sollte ich mich also nicht setzen? Und wieso machst du mich deshalb gleich so an! Hab ich dir vielleicht irgendwas getan!", verteidigte sich Tai. „Ja, weil du mich bei meinem Frühstück störst! Ich ziehe es vor allein und in Ruhe zu frühstücken!", gab der Blonde ihm patzig zurück. „Und wo störe ich da? Hier ist alles voll mit anderen Leuten! Wenn du in Ruhe frühstücken willst dann tu das doch! Außerdem hattest du doch deine Ruhe, bevor du mich so blöd angemacht hast!", sagte Tai verärgert und trank einen Schluck seiner eisgekühlten Cola. „Ich sitze aber lieber allein am Tisch! Und nicht mit irgendwelchen Pennern!", erwiderte der Blonde noch gereizter. „Na hör mal! Ich bin kein Penner!", rief Tai empört. „Ach nein? Bei der Frisur denkt man das aber!" „Das musst du gerade sagen! Hast du schon mal in den Spiegel geguckt? Mit der blonden Matte siehst du eher aus wie ein Mädchen!", gab Tai sauer zurück. Was fiel diesem Blondie da überhaupt ein ihn so zu beleidigen! Der kannte ihn doch nicht mal! „Mir reichts!", rief der Blonde und stand auf. „Hier hat man sicher keine Ruhe!" Er ging zur Kasse, bezahlte schnell und verließ das Cafe. Tai starte ihm sauer hinterher. Was denkt der sich eigentlich! Er frühstückte noch schnell zu Ende, bezahlte und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg. Er entschied sich, noch etwas in die Innenstadt zu gehen. Er brauchte dringend einen neuen Fußball, da sein alter langsam nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war. Ein paar neue Klamotten konnte er auch ganz gut gebrauchen. Zumindest hatten die anderen Ferienjobs auch etwas Gutes gehabt: Er hatte genug Geld verdient, um in der Stadt die benötigten Dinge locker bezahlen zu können. Schließlich hatte er das hart erarbeitete Geld extra dafür gespart.

Eine Stunde später stand er dann schließlich an der Haltestelle und wartete auf den Bus, der in wenigen Minuten hier halten würde. „4 Minuten noch…plus 20 Minuten Fahrt…hey, das passt ja auf die Minute genau! Ich bin rechtzeitig zum Mittagessen zu Hause!", rechnete er strahlend aus. Seine gute Laune verging aber so schnell wie sie gekommen war, als er ein allzu bekannten Blondie auf sich zukommen sah. „Was machst du denn hier! Nicht mal an der Haltestelle hat man Ruhe vor dir!", rief der ihm auch sogleich entgegen. „Ich warte nur auf den Bus! Außerdem kann dir das doch wohl egal sein!", entgegnete Tai knapp und beachtete den Blonden nicht länger. Er hoffte, dass dieser ihn vielleicht in Ruhe ließ, wenn er ihn einfach ignorieren würde. Das schien jedenfalls zu klappen. Der Blonde setzte sich auf die Bank und schaute nur in der Gegend rum. Tai seufzte leise. °Geht doch… So schnell lässt der einen in Ruhe. Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich ihn schon viel eher ignoriert…°, dachte er und schaute in die Richtung, aus der der Bus gleich auftauchen musste. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er den Blonden, der ihn die ganze Zeit schon angestarrt hatte. °Was beobachtet der mich denn! Der hat sie echt nicht mehr alle beisammen!°, dachte Tai verärgert. „Is was!", sprach Tai ihn schließlich genervt an. Der Blonde schreckte leicht auf. „Was soll denn sein!" „Hör auf mich anzustarren!" „Hab ich doch gar nicht! Wozu sollte ich denn ausgerechnet DICH anstarren!", rief der Blonde sauer und schaute leicht errötend weg, was Tai aber nicht mehr mitbekam, da zu seiner Freude endlich der Bus ankam. „Na endlich!", sagte er laut und suchte seine Fahrkarte hervor. Der Blonde stand nun auch auf. Als der Bus hielt stiegen beide ein und setzten sich so weit wie möglich vom anderen entfernt auf einen der freien Sitzplätze. Der Bus war auch nicht besonders voll, was um diese Zeit eigentlich nicht sehr oft vorkam. Taichi seufzte erleichtert, als der Blonde schon zwei Haltestellen weiter ausstieg. „Echt durchgeknallt der Typ…" Eine Viertelstunde später kam auch er endlich an seine Haltestelle, stieg aus und lief die 5 Minuten zu dem Haus in dem er wohnte, wo seine Mutter sicher schon mit dem Mittag fertig war.

Am Mittagstisch erzählte Tai von seinen Erlebnissen. Den Blonden erwähnte er allerdings nicht. Der war jetzt auch nicht mehr wichtig, wie Tai fand. „Na, ich hoffe das du dieses Mal mehr Glück hast…", seufzte seine Mutter. „Es hört sich auf jeden Fall schon mal besser an, als die anderen Jobs!", meinte Kari. „Ach ja… Was war eigentlich heute morgen mit meinem Frühstück, Kari?", fiel es Tai wieder ein. Kari errötete leicht. „Oh…hab ich total vergessen…Sorry…Dafür bekommst du aber morgen ein ganz Besonderes, einverstanden?", meinte sie schnell. Tai tat, als ob er stark überlegen würde und ließ sie noch etwas zappeln. Anschließend grinste er sie an. „Ok! Einverstanden!", lachte er. Kari war erst sauer, dass ihr großer Bruder sie so auf heißen Kohlen sitzen ließ, doch sie stimmte kurz danach mit in das Gelächter ein.

Der Rest des Tages verging wie im Flug. Um 18.00 Uhr ging Tai noch zum Fußballtraining, dass ihm heute besonders anstrengend vorkam. 10 Runden mussten sie um den Platz laufen. Die Schießübungen kamen auch nicht zu kurz. Bald war ja auch das nächste Fußballturnier, dass sie unbedingt gewinnen wollten. Um 20.00 Uhr kam Tai nach Hause, wo er noch schnell duschen ging. Anschließend wünschte er seinen Eltern und seiner Schwester noch eine gute Nacht und stellte sich den Wecker, bevor er völlig kaputt ins Bett fiel. Er hatte eine tollen Traum….. Er würde an der Weltmeisterschaft teilnehmen…. in einer Profimannschaft spielen….von den Tribünen wurde ihm zugejubelt…… sie gewannen das Spiel…..und jemand jubelte nur für ihn allein…..nur für ihn…. Er lächelte im Schlaf und zog die Decke noch höher.

So! Das wär's fürs Erste! Ich hoffe das Kapitel hat euch gefallen! Bitte schreibt mir wie es euch gefallen hat! (Wünsche und Anregungen sind auch immer willkommen!) Bis zum nächsten Kappi!

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!

Eure Mika-chan


	2. Der erste Arbeitstag

So Hier ist das 2. Kapitel meiner Story! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Disclaimer:**Jaaaaaaaaa ok**…….**Digimon gehört leider nicht mir…… schnief (Außer meinen selbst erfundenen Figuren natürlich, die im Laufe der Story noch auftauchen werden…)

**Pairing:** Yamato x Taichi (also Yamachi; mein Lieblingspairing xDDD)

**Inhaltswarnungen:** Shonen-Ai! (was sonst? xDDD), später evtl. Lemon…. Mal sehen! Also wer kein Shonen-Ai u. ä. mag, liest das lieber nicht!

Und jetzt geht's weiter mit Kappi 2! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**_Kapitel 2: Der erste Arbeitstag_**

Am nächsten Morgen klingelte pünktlich um 6.00 Uhr der Wecker. Tai tastete murrend danach und stellte ihn aus. Nur widerwillig stand er schließlich auf. Seine braunen Haare noch verwuschelter, als sie es ohnehin schon waren und mit schläfrigen schokobraunen Augen schnappte er sich seine Klamotten und trottete ins Bad. Eine Viertelstunde später kam er frisch geduscht heraus. Schon von der Badezimmertür aus roch er, dass Kari in der Küche schon Frühstück machte. Sie war extra früher aufgestanden und auch sonst war sie immer die Erste im Haus, die wach war. „Morgen Tai! Gut geschlafen?", begrüßte sie ihn, als er in die Küche trat. „Morgen Kari! Das riecht ja echt lecker!", sagte er und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. „Danke. Es gibt Ei und Toast!", sagte sie und stellte ihm anschließend den gefüllten Teller hin. „Guten Appetit!", lächelte sie. Das ließ sich Tai natürlich nicht zweimal sagen! Kari saß nur am Tisch und aß nichts. „Was ist mit dir? Warum isst du denn nichts?", fragte Tai und aß weiter. „Ach….ich hab keinen Hunger so früh am Morgen….", antwortete Kari nur lächelnd. „Wie kann man nur keinen Hunger haben?", fragte Tai und schüttelte den Kopf.

Nach dem Frühstück machte sich Tai auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle. Er war total aufgeregt. °Hoffentlich läuft alles gut…..° Zehn Minuten später kam der Bus. Tai stieg ein und suchte sich einen Platz weiter hinten. Verträumt starrte er aus dem Fenster. Er hatte noch Bruchstücke seine s Traumes vor sich….die Meisterschaft….. Wie gern würde er tatsächlich in so einer erfolgreichen Mannschaft spielen und die Meisterschaft gewinnen! Er war so vertieft in seine Gedanken, dass er zuerst gar nicht mitbekam, dass eine bekannte blonde Person in den Bus stieg. „Sag bloß nicht, dass man dich jetzt ständig in dem Bus ertragen muss!", rief ihm dieser auch sogleich entgegen. „Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!" Tai wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und starrte den Blonden sauer an. „Fängst du schon wieder an! Was willst du überhaupt! Ich kenn dich ja nicht mal! Geschweige denn, dass ich dir jemals was getan hab! Also lass mich endlich in Frieden!", rief er und beachtete den Blonden nicht weiter. Das hatte am vorigen Tag immerhin auch geklappt. Der Blonde erwiderte daraufhin nichts mehr und setzte sich ebenfalls mehrere Plätze weiter. °Das kann doch echt nicht wahr sein! Was hat der Kerl denn bitte für Probleme?°, dachte Tai genervt. Sollte das jetzt etwa jeden Morgen so gehen? Es hörte sich ganz danach an, dass er diesen Blondie wohl von nun an jeden Tag im Bus antreffen würde…. Der Tag fing ja echt toll an…..

Schließlich hielt der Bus an der Station, von wo aus Tai den Rest zu Fuß gehen musste. Das waren aber nur knapp 5 Minuten. Je näher er dem Gebäude kam, desto besser wurde seine Laune. Es war jetzt kurz vor 9 Uhr. Als Tai das Büro von Herrn Takeshi betrat, sah dieser auf. „Guten Morgen, Herr Takeshi!", grüßte Tai freundlich und trat näher. „Guten Morgen, Herr Yagami! Schön dass sie da sind!", begrüßte ihn Herr Takeshi und stand auf. „Kommen Sie! Ich werde Ihnen gleich mal meinen Neffen vorstellen!" Tai nickte nur und folgte ihm in ein kleines Büro am Ende des Flures. Herr Takeshi klopfte kurz und trat dann ein. An dem Schreibtisch saß ein schlanker, junger Mann um die 22. Er hatte schulterlange, schwarze Haare und blaue Augen. Er lächelte, als die beiden eintraten. „Morgen Hiroshi! Hier ist dein neuer Kollege für die Ferien!", lächelte er und trat zur Seite. „Guten Morgen!", lächelte Tai. „Guten Morgen! Du bist also Taichi? Mein Onkel hat mir alles erzählt.", sagte Hiroshi freundlich. „Du spielst also auch Fußball?" Tai nickte. „Ja. Ich spiele in unserer Schulmannschaft und bin dort Kapitän.", erzählte Tai stolz. „Soso. Na dann ist das hier sicher interessant für dich oder?", lächelte Hiroshi. Wieder nickte Tai. „Ok! Dann fangen wir mal an!", sagte Hiroshi schließlich und stand auf. „Ich schlage vor, dass du für heute erstmal am Kiosk aushilfst ok? Morgen machen wir uns dann an die Umkleiden, den Geräteraum und den Trainingsplatz." „Ok.", sagte Tai nickend. „Viel Spaß dann! Wir sehen uns dann später!", verabschiedete sich Herr Takeshi von den beiden, bevor sie sich zum Kiosk begaben. „So…. der Kiosk öffnet täglich um halb zehn, also in 20 Minuten. Bis dahin müssen die Regale aufgefüllt werden…..Die Getränke findest du hier im Kühlschrank….", meinte Hiroshi und zeigte auf den kleinen, weißen Schrank in der linken Ecke. „Die Snacks und so sind hier drüben." Hiroshi betrat den Nebenraum, in dem ein weiterer, kleinerer Kühlschrank, ein Tisch, ein Backofen, Kartons mit Snacks und ein paar Küchenschränke mit einer großen Arbeitsfläche standen, und Tai folgte. „Außerdem siehst du hier noch den Ofen für die Brötchen, da wir hier auch Hotdogs verkaufen. Dort drüben steht noch ein Kühlschrank, indem du alles für die Hotdogzubereitung findest….."

Zehn Minuten später hatte Hiroshi ihm alles erklärt. Zusammen füllten sie anschließend die Regale auf mit ein paar kleineren Snacks und Getränkedosen. Die Hotdogbrötchen hatte Hiroshi schon vorher gebacken und in dem Nebenraum auf den Küchenschrank gestellt. Kurz nach halb zehn war alles fertig und Hiroshi erklärte ihm noch die Bedienung der Kasse und weitere wichtige Dinge. „So….du kommst dann soweit klar? Ich muss noch ein paar Telefonate wegen den nächsten Spielen machen….Danach werde ich dir hier behilflich sein.", sagte Hiroshi. Plötzlich drang Musik in den sonst so stillen Flur. „Ähm….Herr….-", fing Tai an, wurde aber von Hiroshi unterbrochen. „Nenn mich einfach Hiro! Ok? So alt bin ich schließlich auch noch nicht!", lachte Hiroshi. „Oh ok…Hiro. Was ist das drüben denn für eine Band?...Die spielen ja richtig gut….", fragte Tai nach. „Das sind die „Teenage Wolves". Eine der besten Bands hier im Studio. Die kommen sicher mal richtig groß raus. Ihre erste Single soll diesen Monat noch erscheinen.", erklärte Hiro. „Aha….das hört sich ja echt toll an.", stimmte Tai zu. „Echt erstaunlich wie die Jungs das immer schaffen….die stehen alle kurz vorm Abi und finden immer noch genug Zeit fast täglich zu proben…. Übermorgen gibt's übrigens viel zu tun! Da findet hier das nächste Fußballspiel statt." „Wirklich? Das ist ja super!", freute sich Tai. „Das ist immer ein großes Ereignis, wenn hier Spiele stattfinden. Also ich werd dann erstmal weitermachen…. Kommst du allein klar?" Tai nickte. „Kein Problem. Du hast es mir ja auch gut erklärt, Hiro!", lachte Tai. „Dann ist ja alles ok. Bis nachher dann, Tai!"

Die meiste Zeit verkaufte Tai Snacks und Getränke an die ganzen Leute aus dem Musikstudio. Ab und zu kam auch mal einer der anderen Mitarbeiter und plauderte mit ihm. So hatte er schon ein paar Leute mehr kennen gelernt. Später hing Tai dort eine ganze Weile rum, da grad keine Kunden da waren und lauschte der Musik, die immer noch bis in den Flur drang, diesmal aber wieder ein anderes Lied. Dann war Ruhe, kein einziger Ton drang mehr zu ihm. °Schade….mit der Musik ist es jetzt auch vorbei….gerade jetzt wo es hier so ruhig ist….°, dachte er und ließ sich auf den Stuhl neben der Kasse sinken. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zum Musikstudio. Tai hörte Schritte auf dem Boden, die immer näher zu ihm kamen. „Hallo? Is jemand hier?", hörte er eine Stimme, die er nur zu gut zu kennen schien…. Er stand auf. „Du hier!", rief Tai und sah, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte. Der Blonde stand dort vor dem Kiosk und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das Gleiche könnt ich dich fragen!", rief der Blonde und funkelte ihn an. „Ich arbeite hier!", sagte Tai knapp. „DU arbeitest ausgerechnet hier?" „Ja tu ich!", sagte Tai. „Und du bist doch bestimmt nicht umsonst hier beim Kiosk oder?", fragte er den Blonden gereizt. „Ne Cola! Kalt wenn's geht!", erwiderte dieser nur kühl. Tai nahm eine Dose aus dem Kühlschrank und stellte sie ihm hin. Der Blonde bezahlte und blieb noch weiter vor dem Kiosk stehen. „Wie kommt es das du hier bist!", sagte der Blonde und schaute ihn an. „Ferienjob….aber wieso erzähle ich dir das überhaupt!" „Gut….dann haben wir dich wenigstens nicht allzu lange hier…",grinste der Blonde. „Kannst du mir dann auch wenigstens sagen, was du hier machst! Und warum du mich so blöde anmachst!", fragte Tai sauer. Der Blonde hatte sich schon zum Gehen gewandt und drehte sich bei der Frage um. Er grinste immer noch. „Ich arbeite ebenfalls hier!" In diesem Moment kam ein anderer Junge mit kurzen, braunen Haaren und braunen Augen aus dem Studio, sicher nicht viel größer als 1,60 m. „MATT! Wo bleibst du denn? Die Proben gehen weiter! Dauert das so lange, eine Cola zu holen!", rief er dem Blonden entgegen. „Bin ja schon da! Bleib mal ruhig!", rief Matt zurück. „Man sieht sich!", grinste Matt Tai noch zu und ging dann wieder ins Studio. Tai traute seinen Ohren nicht. °DER Typ arbeitet hier und ist MUSIKER! Dann waren die das, die so gut gespielt haben?...Diese „Teenage Wolves" von denen Hiro geredet hat? Und DER gehört zu denen?...°

Wenige Minuten später kam Hiro zu ihm in den Kiosk. „Na? Alles gut gelaufen?", fragte er Tai. „Ja, alles bestens!", sagte Tai nachdenklich. Hiro schaute ihn nur an. „Was ist denn los?" „Weißt du wer dieser blonde Junge ist, der dort im Studio arbeitet?", fragte er ihn. „Ach….du meinst Matt?" „Ja…ich glaub so hat ihn der eine Junge gerufen…." „Er ist Sänger der „Teenage Wolves". Die von denen ich erzählt hab. Ziemlich kühl und abweisend, der Junge. Aber bei den Familienverhältnissen kein Wunder….", sagte Hiro nachdenklich. „Was ist denn mit seiner Familie?", fragte Tai, dessen Interesse geweckt war. „Seine Eltern sind geschieden…. Sein kleiner Bruder lebt bei der Mutter, er beim Vater…. Die Trennung hatte ihn wohl ziemlich mitgenommen….aber was erzähle ich das hier…warum hast du eigentlich gefragt?", fragte Hiro und schaute Tai an. „Nur so….", meinte Tai schnell, merkte dass er rot wurde und sah schnell weg. °Wieso musste ich auch fragen? Das geht mich schließlich nichts an, was mit diesem Blondie ist!° „Ich werde jetzt noch mit hier bleiben… sind ja nur noch 2 Stunden. Dann haben wir es 18 Uhr.", lächelte Hiro. „Oh….schon? Die Zeit ging aber recht schnell rum.", meinte Tai erstaunt. Er hatte gar nicht auf die Zeit geachtet. „Nächster Kunde!", meinte Hiro dann und begrüßte jemanden, den Tai auch noch nicht kannte. Der Junge war sicher nicht viel älter und größer als er selbst, hatte kurze, blonde Haare und grüne Augen. °Seinem Körperbau nach zu urteilen, spielte er sicher auch Fußball oder so…°, dachte Tai. „Wer ist denn das?", fragte der Junge und deutete auf Tai. „Er hilft hier in den Ferien aus, Koji. Sein Name ist Taichi Yagami.", antwortete Hiro. „Na dann! Herzlich willkommen bei uns, Taichi!", lächelte Koji. „Ich bin hier in der Jugendmannschaft. Spielst du auch Fußball?" Tai nickte lächelnd. „Ja, ich bin Kapitän in meiner Schulmannschaft. Nenn mich doch einfach Tai!" Koji lächelte ebenfalls. „Wir können ja mal zusammen spielen, Tai! Also bis dann! Ich bin heute eigentlich nur hier, um noch mal mit Herrn Takeshi über den neuen Trainingsplan zu reden! Man sieht sch!", verabschiedete sich Koji. „Das war also Koji!", lächelte Hiro. „Bei Gelegenheit kannst du ja mal bei unserem Training mitmachen, wenn du magst!", schlug Hiro vor. „Echt? Das wär ja klasse! Da sag ich nicht nein!", freute sich Tai. Die letzten zwei Stunden war nicht mehr allzu viel los und um 18 Uhr verabschiedete sich Hiro noch von Tai. „Bis morgen früh um Punkt 9 Uhr!", rief ihm Hiro noch hinterher. „Bin Punkt 9 Uhr da!", rief Tai zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zur Haltestelle. Es wunderte ihn auch nicht, dass dieser Matt dort ebenfalls wieder auf den Bus wartete. Auf einen weiteren Streit war er jetzt aber wirklich nicht aus. Umso mehr überraschte es ihn, dass Matt ihn nur kurz ansah und danach nicht weiter beachtete. °Was ist denn mit dem los? Naja…kann mir ja nur recht sein!°, dachte Tai erleichtert und setzte sich ebenfalls auf die Bank und wartete. Es war absolut still. Nur wenige Autos fuhren die Straße entlang. „Wie bist du denn auf diesen Ferienjob gekommen?", fragte Matt ihn plötzlich, immer noch mit dieser Kälte in der Stimme, genauso wie beim Kiosk nur wenige Stunden zuvor. „Meine Mutter hat mir den vorgeschlagen, weil er zu meinem Hobby passt…..", antwortete Tai. „Du spielst also Fußball?" Tai nickte. „Ja…" °Wieso unterhalte ich mich überhaupt mit ihm?°, dachte Tai leicht sauer. °Und warum will er das eigentlich wissen?° Das hatte Tai dann auch noch laut ausgesprochen. Matt errötete leicht und schaute weg. „Nur so….dann vergeht die Zeit wenigstens schneller, wenn man sich unterhält. Auch wenn ich dafür ausgerechnet mit dir reden muss.", sagte er abweisend. Tai wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er dazu noch sagen sollte. „Dann sprich doch mit der Wand! Dann hab ich wenigstens meine Ruhe!", sagte er sauer und schaute weg. °So ein verdammter….! Aber wieso rege ich mich über diesen Kerl überhaupt so auf?° Wieder saßen sie schweigend da. „Eure Musik ist echt gut….", sagte Tai in Gedanken versunken. Erst Sekunden später realisierte er, dass er das auch tatsächlich ausgesprochen hatte. °Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Bin ich jetzt total durchgeknallt! Dabei kann ich ihn nicht mal leiden!°, dachte er und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Matt schaute ihn auch ziemlich perplex an. „Ist das dein Ernst?" Jetzt konnte sich Tai noch nicht mal rausreden, wie er es wollte. „Ähm…ja….ist es….", antwortete er schließlich. Kurz war Stille. „Danke….", kam es plötzlich leise, fast flüsternd, von Matt. Zu ihrem Glück kam gerade der Bus. Tai seufzte innerlich. So war er doch noch aus dieser peinlichen Situation herausgekommen. Als der Bus hielt stiegen beide schnell ein. Als Matt ausstieg, glaubte Tai ein leichtes Lächeln in dem blassen Gesicht zu erkennen, dass ihm zugeworfen wurde. Aber darüber dachte er fürs erste nicht weiter nach. Er war froh, endlich nach Hause zu kommen. Seine Mutter hatte ihm noch etwas von dem Mittagessen aufgehoben. Den Rest des Abends verbrachte Tai in seinem Zimmer und sah fern. Um 22 Uhr ging er dann langsam ins Bett, damit er am nächsten Tag auch fit war. Wieder träumte er. Es war fast der gleiche Traum. Doch diesmal war die Person etwas genauer erkennbar, die nur ihm zujubelte….sie wirkte recht zierlich….blasse Haut…. Und wieder kam die Weltmeisterschaft darin vor, die sie gewannen…..

So! Das war Kapitel 2! Hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Ich persönlich fands nicht ganz so toll…. -.- Ist irgendwie etwas langweilig geraten….bis auf den Schluss vielleicht…. xDDD

Wie ist eure Meinung zum Kappi? Schreibt mir bitte! Und nochmals vielen Dank fürs Lesen!

Bis zum nächsten Kappi!

Euer Ishidagirl1986


	3. In der Stadt

SORRY! Das Kappi hat ziemlich gedauert….. Versuche die nächsten Kapitel so gut es geht zwischen Schule und Freizeit(bleibt mir demnächst sehr wenig, da ich Klausuren wie am Band schreibe…T.T) zu schieben. Kann daher auch mal etwas länger mit den Kappis dauern….nur schon mal ne Info im voraus….-.- Danke schon mal für euer Verständnis!Auch hier wieder ein gaaaaaaanz großes Dankeschön für die Kommis! sich riesig freut

**Disclaimer: **Und wieder einmal**…….**Digimon gehört leider nicht mir…… schnief (Außer meinen selbst erfundenen Figuren natürlich, die im Laufe der Story noch auftauchen werden…)

**Pairing:** Yamato x Taichi (also Yamachi; mein Lieblingspairing xDDD)

**Inhaltswarnungen:** Shonen-Ai! (was sonst? xDDD), später evtl. Lemon…. Mal sehen! Also wer kein Shonen-Ai u. ä. mag, liest das lieber nicht!

Und jetzt geht's weiter mit Kappi 3! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**_Kapitel 3: _**

„Hm…ich glaub wir machen heute mal früher zu….die Proben der Bands sind auch seit einer halben Stunde vorbei….da ist hier eh nichts mehr los.", meinte Hiro und schaute auf die Uhr. Es war gerade mal 15 Uhr. „Ok.", meinte Tai. Zusammen räumten sie noch ein wenig auf und verabschiedeten sich dann. „Schaust du dir das Spiel morgen an?", grinste Hiro zu Tai. „Na klar! Das lass ich mir nicht entgehen!" ,grinste Tai zurück. „Ok. Also sei morgen pünktlich um 11 Uhr da. Um 13 Uhr beginnt das Spiel. Die meisten Leute haben ihre Karten schon im Vorverkauf erhalten, so dass wir nicht allzu großen Andrang haben werden. Während des Spiels übernimmt ein Kollege den Kiosk. Dann können wir uns in Ruhe das Spiel ansehen.", erklärte Hiro. „Ok, bis morgen!", sagte Tai und machte sich wieder mal auf den Weg zur Haltestelle. Diesmal saß der Blonde allerdings nicht dort. Tai war etwas enttäuscht. Er hätte irgendwie gern erfahren, warum dieser ihm am Tag zuvor im Bus zugelächelt hatte….Diese Frage ließ Tai nicht los. °Schon komisch…..erst bin ich sauer, dass der Typ jeden Tag hier sitzt und jetzt bin ich schon enttäuscht, weil er es mal nicht tut….normalerweise sollte ich froh darüber sein. Naja….was soll's….ist ja auch egal.°

Zu Hause angekommen, schmiss Tai seinen Rucksack in die Ecke und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Seine Eltern waren wohl noch unterwegs…. Bei diesem Konzert von dieser Band, deren Name er sich nie merken konnte….. Tai fragte sich, was seine Eltern nur so toll an Konzerten fanden….. Fußball dagegen ist doch viel interessanter! Und er hatte erfahren, dass seine kleine Schwester sich mit einem Jungen aus ihrer Klasse traf, der neu hergezogen sein soll….Das bedeutete, er hatte die ganze Wohnung für sich allein! Plötzlich fing sein Magen an zu knurren. „Mhm….ich glaub ich bestell mir Pizza!", grinste Tai und rief auch gleich beim nächsten Pizzaservice an.

Matt schloss die Haustür auf und trat in den kleinen Flur der kleinen Wohnung, in der er mit seinem Vater lebte. Da sein Vater bis spät abends arbeitete, war er allein in der Wohnung. Er stellte seine Tasche und seine Gitarre in seinem Zimmer ab und suchte sich ein paar frische Klamotten aus dem Schrank, bevor er im Badezimmer verschwand. Er entledigte sich seiner verschwitzten Sachen und schmiss sie in den Wäschekorb. Anschließend ließ er das heiße Wasser über seinen verschwitzten Körper prasseln. Frisch geduscht ging er schließlich in die Küche. „Ich sollte mir erstmal Mittagessen machen…..", meinte er und ging zum Kühlschrank. Wie erwartet war dieser fast leer. „Verdammt….dann werde ich wohl doch erst einkaufen müssen….",seufzte er und schloss den Kühlschrank wieder. Er verschwand im Wohnzimmer und kam mit etwas Geld und einer Einkaufstasche wieder, schnappte seinen Hausschlüssel und verließ die Wohnung.

Tai sprang beim Klingeln an der Haustür auf. „Meine Pizza! Wurde aber auch Zeit!", grinste er. Das Geld hatte er schon parat und öffnete die Tür. „Guten Tag! Hier ist die bestellte Pizza. Das macht dann 5,50….", sagte der Pizzalieferant. „Alles klar….und danke vielmals!" rief Tai diesem nach, nachdem er bezahlt hatte und verschwand wieder in der Wohnung. Kaum eine halbe Stunde später kam seine Schwester Kari nach Hause. „Komm doch rein!", sagte sie fröhlich und es waren Schritte zu hören, bevor die Tür geschlossen wurde. Tai öffnete die Tür seines Zimmer und schaute nach, wen seine Schwester da mitgebracht hatte. „Hey Kari!", rief Tai ihr zu. „Tai! Was machst du denn schon zu Hause?", fragte sie überrascht. „Hatte früher Feierabend! Wer ist denn das?", fragte er und zeigte auf einen blonden Jungen, der neben ihr stand. „Oh….entschuldige! Das ist Takeru. Er geht in meine Klasse und wohnt erst seit kurzem hier in der Gegend.", erzählte sie. „Hallo! Nett dich kennen zu lernen, Tai. Kari hat mir schon viel von dir erzählt!", lächelte Takeru freundlich. „Hat sie das? Hoffentlich nur Gutes!", grinste Tai. „Na klar!", grinste Kari. „Freut mich auch Takeru!", lächelte Tai. „Nenn mich doch T.K.!", meinte Takeru. „T.K. und ich haben ein Schulprojekt zusammen. Damit wollen wir heute anfangen! Nach den Ferien müssen wir das vortragen.", sagte Kari. „Ok. Viel Spaß! Ich geh gleich noch mal weg, also bis später!", meinte Tai. „Ok, bis später!", meinten Kari und T.K. und gingen in Karis Zimmer. °Mhm….dieser T.K. erinnert mich doch an wen….na ja….egal….ich glaub ich geh dann mal raus…ein bisschen Training schadet schließlich nie.°, dachte Tai grinsend und schnappte sich seinen Fußball und den Hausschlüssel, bevor er die Wohnung verließ.

Yamato stand vor einer langen Schlange an der Kasse. „Das kann doch echt nicht wahr sein…wieso ist das hier bloß schon wieder so voll?", murmelte er gereizt vor sich hin. Zehn Minuten später konnte er seine Sachen schließlich aufs Band legen: Etwas Käse und Wurst, zwei Päckchen Fleisch, Marmelade, Brot, Reis, Butter, Milch, Eier und Öl. °Das dürfte für zwei Personen erstmal reichen….°, dachte er. Weitere fünf Minuten vergingen, bis er endlich bezahlt und alles in den Taschen verstaut hatte. Er war froh wieder aus dem stickigen Laden heraus zu kommen. °Bei der Hitze einkaufen ist echt unerträglich…°, dachte er und ging weiter. Er kam an einem Musikgeschäft vorbei, vor dem er interessiert stehen blieb. „Wow…..die Teile sind ja echt klasse!", flüsterte er erstaunt. Besonders angetan hatte es ihm eine pechschwarze E-Gitarre, die ein blau-weißes Flammenmuster besaß. „Vielleicht bekomme ich das Geld dafür ja mal zusammen…..", seufzte er und machte sich anschließend auf den Weg nach Hause. Dort angekommen packte er alles zur Seite und machte sich Curryreis. Kurz nachdem er sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, klingelte plötzlich das Telefon. „Wer zum Teufel ist das denn jetzt!", rief Matt sauer und stapfte zum Telefon. „Ja!" „Matt? Ich bin's! T.K.!", antwortete ihm eine bekannte Jungenstimme. Matts Stimme schlug gleich darauf in Freude um. „T.K.! Wie geht's dir?", fragte Matt seinen kleinen Bruder. „Mir geht's gut. Ich rufe aus einem anderen Grund an….ich bin zurzeit bei einer Schulkameradin, die ganz in deiner nähe wohnt und wollte fragen, ob wir uns so in einer Stunde hier treffen wollen….wenn du denn Zeit hast….", antwortete T.K.. „Ja klar hab ich Zeit! Und wo genau?" „Ähm….am besten hier im Park…..Odaiba-Park heißt der, glaub ich….", meinte T.K.. „Den kenne ich…also bis in einer Stunde!", verabschiedete sich Matt. „Ok, bis dann!", meinte T.K. noch und legte dann auf. Matt freute sich schon riesig. Seit einem Monat hatte er seinen kleinen Bruder schon nicht mehr gesehen. Aber vielleicht würde sich das nach den Ferien ja ändern. Schließlich musste Matt nun auf eine andere Schule gehen, die auch in der Nähe von T.K's neuer Schule lag. „Wenigstens etwas positives hat dieser Schulwechsel….", meinte Matt und ging zurück in die Küche.

Tai trainierte jetzt schon eine ganze zeitlang auf dem kleinen Sportplatz im Odaiba-Park. Er war bereits total verschwitzt, auf seiner bronzefarbenen Haut glitzerten die kleinen Schweißperlen, die sein blaues Shirt bereits durchnässt hatten, und entschloss sich nun doch nach Hause zu gehen und unter der Dusche zu verschwinden. „Was für eine Hitze heute…..", seufzte er und hob seinen Fußball auf. Auf dem Rückweg sah er von Weitem einen blonden Jungen kurz vor dem Odaiba-Park stehen. Als er näher kam, erkannte er ihn schließlich auch. „Hey T.K.!", rief er ihm fröhlich entgegen. Der Blonde drehte sich zu ihm. „Oh…hallo Tai!", grüßte dieser ihn sofort zurück. „Wartest du auf wen?", fragte Tai neugierig. „Ja, auf meinen Bruder. Der müsste gleich hier sein.", sagte T.K. fröhlich. „Ich hab ihn schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen… unsere Eltern leben getrennt….", fügte er traurig hinzu. „Hauptsache ihr seht euch noch!", meinte Tai. „Oh, da ist er ja! Hey Matt! Hier bin ich!", rief T.K. ihm entgegen. Matt blickte sich um und entdeckte ihn auch sofort. Lächelnd kam er auf ihn zu. Als er jedoch die Person neben seinem Bruder sah, traute er seinen Augen kaum. Tai blickte ihn genauso ungläubig an. „Hey T.K.!", grüßte er seinen Bruder, nachdem er sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatte und kam auf die beiden zu. „Und was willst du hier!", giftete Matt den Braunhaarigen an. „DU bist T.K's Bruder! Ich fass es nicht…..", meinte Tai nur. T.K. schaute die beiden verwirrt an. „Ihr kennt euch?" „Allerdings…..", kam es von den beiden wie aus einem Munde…..

So! Hier mache ich mal einen Schnitt…. .

Geht auch so schnell wie möglich weiter! Wollte euch nur nich so lange aufs nächste Kapitel warten lassen

Also dann….viel Spaß beim Lesen! Über Kommentare würde ich mich freuen! .

Bis dann

Eure Mika-chan


	4. Geschwister unter sich

Sooooooooo! Geht weiter Auch wieder ein gaaaaaanz großes Dankeschön für die lieben Reviews! Da macht das Weiterschreiben echt Spaß! Wird mich bemühen so schnell wie möglich weiter zu schreiben! Versprochen! .

**Disclaimer: **Jaaaaaaaaaa -.-**…….**Digimon gehört leider nicht mir…… schnief (Außer meinen selbst erfundenen Figuren natürlich, die im Laufe der Story noch auftauchen werden…)

**Pairing:** Yamato x Taichi (also Yamachi; mein Lieblingspairing xDDD)

**Inhaltswarnungen:** Shonen-Ai! (was sonst? xDDD), später evtl. Lemon…. Mal sehen! Also wer kein Shonen-Ai u. ä. mag, liest das lieber nicht!

Hier ist dann mal Kappi 4! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**_Kapitel 4: Geschwister unter sich_**

Jetzt standen sie hier vor dem Odaiba-Park und funkelten sich an. T.K. stand nur da und beobachtete das Geschehen stumm. „Woher kennst du Tai denn, Matt?", fragte T.K. schließlich. Die Stille wurde ihm doch langsam unangenehm. „Der Typ ist ne Aushilfe beim Fußballstadion, neben dem Musikstudio….", meinte Matt. „Ich mache dort einen Ferienjob.", fügte Tai hinzu. „Ach so ist das….", sagte T.K. und schaute die beiden weiter an. „Und was

habt ihr euch getan? Ich meine….Ihr habt doch sicher einen Grund dafür, aus dem ihr euch anscheinend nicht leiden könnt, oder?", fragte T.K. vorsichtig. „Der Typ nervt einfach!", antwortete Matt. „Ach ja? Ich hab dir doch gar nichts getan! Und was sollte dieses Lächeln im Bus überhaupt bedeuten!", gab Tai gereizt zurück. „Was für ein Lächeln denn! Hast du schon Halluzinationen oder was!", sagte Matt laut. Allerdings konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass sich ein leichter Rotschimmer über seine Wangen zog. T.K. konnte ein Grinsen gerade so noch verhindern. „Halluzinationen! Die hast ja wohl eher du, Blondie!", meinte Tai sauer. „HEY! Hört auf ihr beiden!", rief T.K. genervt. „Wir sehen uns Tai! Grüß Kari noch mal schön von mir!", lächelte er Tai zu und zog Matt beim Gehen mit sich. „Lass uns gehen, Matt!" Matt grummelte nur vor sich hin. „So ein Idiot! Was hast du denn mit dem zu schaffen?", fragte Matt seinen kleinen Bruder schließlich. „Ich hab dir doch von meiner Klassenkameradin Kari erzählt oder?" Matt nickte. „Naja…sie ist Tais Schwester.", erklärte T.K. „Seine Schwester!...Na du hast vielleicht Bekanntschaften….", seufzte Matt. „Jetzt tu doch nicht so! Ich hab genau gesehen, dass du rot geworden bist, als er dich wegen „diesem Lächeln im Bus" gefragt hat!", grinste T.K. und stupste seinen großen Bruder in die Seite. „Ach ja? Wieso sollte ich DEN Kerl anlächeln? Verrat mir das mal!", sagte Matt gereizt. „Mhm….Ich würde mal auf verliebt tippen….", meinte T.K. total gelassen. „VER-WAS!", rief Matt entsetzt und starrte seinen kleinen Bruder ungläubig an. „Wusste ich's doch!", grinste T.K. triumphierend. Matt war knallrot geworden. °Hab ich mich tatsächlich in…in…in diesen….Typen….ver….liebt?...° „Mal sehen was draus wird, was?" Matt war so in Gedanken versunken, das er leicht aufschreckte, als T.K. ihn ansprach. „Was?", fragte er völlig irritiert. „Oh mann….dich hat's ja echt voll erwischt…." „Ach….und wie sieht's mit dir und seiner kleinen Schwester aus, hm?" Diesmal grinste Matt triumphierend, als sein kleiner Bruder rot wurde und verlegen grinste. „Aber sich über mich so amüsieren…." „Hehe….lass uns was trinken gehen! Ich könnte jetzt ne kalte Cola gebrauchen!", schlug T.K. vor.

Tai brachte seinen Fußball in sein Zimmer und verschwand anschließend mit ein paar frischen Klamotten im Bad. °Dieser verdammte Mistkerl! Sich so rauszureden!...Ich hab mir das sicher nicht eingebildet…. Ah verdammt…..jetzt rege ich mich schon wieder über ihn auf!° Um sich abzulenken, drehte er die Dusche auf kalt. „Uaaaaaaaaah! Ist das kaaaaaaaaaalt!", rief er laut. Kari stürmte aus ihrem Zimmer und blieb vor dem Bad stehen. „TAI? Alles in Ordnung? Warum hast du so geschrien?", fragte sie besorgt. „Schon ok! Hab nur das Wasser zu kalt aufgedreht!", antwortete Tai schnell. „Oh….na dann ist ja gut….", meinte Kari nur und verschwand wieder in ihrem Zimmer. °Was benimmt Tai sich bloß so komisch heute?...Jungs…..°, dachte Kari und seufzte, bevor sie sich wieder vor ihren Fernseher setzte und ihre Lieblinsserie weiter verfolgte.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam Tai endlich wieder aus dem Bad. Ihm war im Bad wieder das morgige Fußballspiel im Stadion eingefallen, mit dem er sich schließlich von Matt abgelenkt hatte. °Ich bin schon richtig gespannt auf das Spiel!°, dachte er und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein, dass T.K. ihn ja um was gebeten hatte. Also ging er zu Kari und klopfte vorsichtig an ihre Tür. „Ja, komm rein!", rief sie fröhlich und Tai trat ein. „Ich hab T.K. noch mal getroffen, beim Odaiba-Park. Ich soll dir von ihm noch mal schöne Grüße bestellen!", sagte Tai grinsend. „Oh…dabei haben wir uns doch kurz zuvor noch gesehen!", lachte Kari. „Hast du seinen Bruder kennengelernt? Der ist Musiker.", erzählte Kari. „Oh ja….das hab ich….das Musikstudio liegt gleich neben dem Fußballverein, in dem ich arbeite….", sagte Tai seufzend. „Na das hört sich ja nicht gerade begeistert an….du kannst ihn wohl nicht leiden, was?" „DEN kann ich sicher nicht leiden! Dieser arrogante Kerl!", meinte Tai. „Schade….dabei wollten wir alle mal zusammen ins Kino….das hatte T.K. vorgeschlagen….. Wir könnten sie etwas in der Stadt rumführen, da sie neu hier sind und so….", sagte Kari niedergeschlagen. „Könntest du da nicht mal eine Ausnahme machen? Bitte Tai….nur dieses eine Mal….", bettelte Kari. Er konnte seiner kleinen Schwester diesen Wunsch natürlich nicht abschlagen und seufzte nur schwer. „Also gut….aber wirklich nur diesen einen Tag! Ich mach das nur, weil du es bist, klar? Und wann wollt ihr das machen?", fragte er. Kari strahlte und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Vielen Dank! Wir dachten vielleicht morgen? Geht das?" „Mhm…das Spiel morgen dauert nicht lange….ich schätze mal schon, dass es klappt!", lächelte Tai.

„WAS! Wir sollen mit den beiden ins Kino? Und dann noch in der Stadt herumführen lassen?...Ich glaub's nicht….", rief Matt und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder. Nachdem die beiden durch den Odaiba-Park spaziert sind, hatten sie sich auf den Weg zu Matt gemacht. Jetzt saßen sie im Wohnzimmer und T.K. hatte seinem Bruder von seinen Plänen erzählt. „Es ist doch nur ein Tag! Das hältst du schon aus!", grinste T.K. „Und außerdem ist Tai dabei, was dich sicher freuen müsste….." „Wenn du willst das ich mitkomme, dann hör auf mit deinen Anspielungen!", antwortete Matt gereizt. „Ok, ok….Morgen um 16 Uhr dann, einverstanden?", fragte er Matt. Dieser seufzte und nickte schließlich. „Ok…morgen um 16 Uhr…..werde ich schon überleben…." °Hoffe ich doch….Das kann ja was werden….°, dachte er. „Super!", freute sich T.K.

Abends telefonierten Kari und T.K. noch. „Und? Hat's bei dir geklappt?", fragte Kari. „Ja! Geht klar! Konnte meinen Bruder überreden.", antwortete T.K. „Bei Tai hat's auch geklappt. Hoffen wir, dass morgen auch alles klar geht….und das die sich nicht die Köpfe einschlagen….", seufzte Kari. „Mhm….das glaub ich nicht….",meinte T.K. geheimnisvoll. „Ach…und was macht dich da so sicher?", fragte Kari etwas irritiert. „Achte morgen mal auf meinen Bruder….erklär ich dir später, ok?", lachte T.K. „Ok…also dann bis morgen!", verabschiedete sich Kari. „Bis morgen!", sagte T.K. und legte anschließend auf. °Was tut er bloß so geheimnisvoll?°, dachte Kari, beschloss aber später darüber nachzudenken. Es war bereits nach 22 Uhr und Kari war etwas müde. Plötzlich klopfte es noch an der Tür. „Kari? Papa und ich sind morgen unterwegs….ich stelle euch das Essen dann hin….müsst ihr euch dann bitte in der Mikrowelle warm machen, ok?", fragte ihre Mutter. „Ok, Mum! Wir kommen schon klar!", lächelte Kari. „Dann wünsch ich dir noch eine gute Nacht!", meinte ihre Mutter noch und schloss die Zimmertür wieder. Kari ging schließlich auch ins Bett.

Ich weiß……is ein bisschen sehr kurz geraten…..T.T Sorrüüüüüüüüü……geht aber auch schnell weiter! . Schreibt mir eure Meinung zum Kapitel! .

Bis zum nächsten Mal! -.-

Eure Mika-chan


	5. Kino

Hier ist Kappi 5 Auch wieder ein gaaaaaanz großes Dankeschön für die lieben Reviews! Klausuren sind erstmal überstanden…..jetzt hab ich wieder mehr Zeit zum Schreiben..

Mal schauen wie's dann mit meinen Ideen für die Story aussieht…..xD Also….wenn ihr irgendwelche Ideen oder Wünsche habt: Schreibt mir bitte! .

**Disclaimer: **Ich weiß -.-Digimon gehört leider nicht mir….. schnief (Außer meinen selbst erfundenen Figuren natürlich, die im Laufe der Story noch auftauchen werden…)

**Pairing:** Yamato x Taichi (also Yamachi; mein Lieblingspairing xDDD)

**Inhaltswarnungen:** Shonen-Ai! (was sonst? xDDD), später evtl. Lemon…. Mal sehen! Also wer kein Shonen-Ai u. ä. mag, liest das lieber nicht!

Und weiter geht's mit dem 5. Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**_Kapitel 5: Kino_**

Das Stadion war bereits überfüllt, als Tai dort ankam. „So viele Leute! Und alle schon so früh da!", meinte Tai grinsend. „Alle wollen eben gute Plätze haben! Ich hab dir ja gesagt, dass viel los sein wird.", meinte Hiro, während er gerade wieder die Regale auffüllte. „Normalerweise müsste das Spiel bis um 15 Uhr gehen. Danach kannst du dir einen schönen Nachmittag machen.", lächelte Hiro. „Na den werde ich haben….meine Schwester schleift mich zusammen mit einem ihrer Klassenkameraden und dessen Bruder ins Kino…", meinte Tai. „Du hörst dich ja nicht gerade begeistert an." Tai seufzte. „Ich komme mit diesem Bruder nicht so gut klar.", meinte Tai nur, erwähnte aber kein Wort davon, dass es sich dabei um Matt handelte. Das würde ihm lästige Fragen ersparen. „Das klappt schon! Ist ja nur diesen Nachmittag.", meinte Hiro zwinkernd.

Punkt 13 Uhr begann das Spiel. Tai saß zusammen mit Hiro auf den besten Plätzen im ganzen Stadion. Tai staunte jedes Mal wieder, wie gut die beiden Mannschaften spielten. „Das ist ja echt klasse! Die spielen super! Ich möchte auch mal so gut werden!", rief Tai begeistert. „Dann streng dich mal ordentlich an!", lachte Hiro. „Das werde ich!", grinste Tai und beobachtete das Spiel weiterhin gespannt.

Kari langweilte sich zu Hause und entschloss sich ein wenig sauber zu machen. Wenn sie die Wohnung etwas aufräumte, verging die Zeit sicher schneller. Sie konnte es gar nicht erwarten, endlich mit T.K., seinem Bruder und Tai ins Kino zu kommen. Sie hatte sich zusammen mit T.K. für einen Fantasyfilm entschieden. Eine Saga über einen Helden, der sich mit den Drachen verbündet, um einen bösen Magier zu stoppen. Der hörte sich interessant an. Außerdem war sie schon lange nicht mehr im Kino gewesen. °Mhm…am Besten fange ich mal mit der Küche an…..°, dachte sie und machte sich schließlich an die Arbeit.

Matt probte zur gleichen Zeit im Musikstudio. „Da drüben ist ja wieder ziemlich was los…. Die ganzen Fußballfreaks sind da versammelt….Ich hasse diese Tage, an denen die Spiele stattfinden…..", meinte Taki. „Die brüllen bald schon lauter, als wir hier spielen!", seufzte Matt. „Nächste Woche kommt unsere erste Single auf den Markt! Bin mal gespannt, was daraus wird….", meinte Kira. „Ich hoffe doch, dass sie sich einigermaßen gut verkauft…", meinte Matt. „Das hoffen wir auch!", grinste Taki. „Ok….Lasst uns weiter proben! Wenn wir es bis ganz nach oben schaffen wollen, brauchen wir auch genug Songs für ein Album!", rief Kira.

Um 15 Uhr war das Spiel wirklich vorbei. Es gab keine Zwischenfälle, die das Spiel verzögert hätten. Das Ergebnis war 4:3 für den Japan-NCC (Anm. d. A. : mir is kein besserer Name für die Mannschaft eingefallen….-.- drop Aber ist ja eh unwichtig, oder? XD). Tai verabschiedet sich anschließend von Hiro und machte sich auf den Weg in die Stadt. In nur einer Stunde wollten sie sich vor dem Kino treffen. Kari und T.K. hatten beschlossen, um viertel vor vier schon dort sein. Tai entschloss sich, noch schnell einen kleinen Imbiss zu sich zu nehmen, bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Kino machte.

Matt war kurz nach 15 Uhr ebenfalls mit den Proben durch und machte sich auf den Weg. T.K. meinte, dass sie vor dem Kino warten würden. Widerwillig ging er durch die Stadt. °Noch ne halbe Stunde….Hoffentlich geht das gut….°, dachte Matt. Er überlegte immer noch, ob die Vermutung seines Bruders richtig war….das er tatsächlich….diesen Typen mochte…Das er das männliche Geschlecht vorzog, wusste sein kleiner Bruder schließlich. Vor 4 Jahren hatte er es herausgefunden….Als er noch mit diesem Mädchen aus seiner alten Klasse ausgegangen war. Sie hatte ihm nie was bedeutet….Sie hatte ihn eher dazu überredet, dass er mal mit ihr ausging….Aber er hatte sie nach diesem Treffen abblitzen lassen. Seine Eltern und sein Bruder hatten am Anfang nur ungläubig geschaut, es aber recht schnell akzeptiert. Ehe Matt sich versah, stand er auch schon vor dem Kino. Er war knapp 15 Minuten in Gedanken versunken gewesen….°Noch 10 Minuten….dann müssten sie hier sein…°, dachte er, ließ sich auf der Bank nieder, die in der Nähe stand und wartete.

Tai aß gerade noch den letzten Bissen seines Burgers, als er das Kino erreichte. Seine Laune verdüsterte sich schlagartig, als er den bekannten blonden Schopf erkannte. °Ich hab's Kari versprochen…..°, dachte er seufzend und ging auf Matt zu. „Hi.", begrüßte er ihn so freundlich er konnte. Matt sah überrascht auf. Er war schon wieder total in Gedanken versunken gewesen. „Hi…Sag mal…das Spiel war doch früher zu Ende als unsere Proben, oder? Wieso bist du dann erst so spät hier?", gab Matt, erstaunlicherweise sehr freundlich, zurück. Tai war erstmal ziemlich erstaunt über Matts Freundlichkeit, fasste sich dann aber schnell wieder. „Ja…aber ich war noch schnell Mittagessen nach dem Spiel.", grinste er jetzt. „Ach so…", sagte Matt und ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. „Du kannst also doch mal lächeln! Ich hab es mir doch nicht eingebildet im Bus.", grinste Tai nun triumphierend. Matt hatte gar nicht darauf geachtet und errötete mal wieder leicht. „Na und!", wehrte er schließlich ab. °Oh nein….wenn wir uns jetzt streiten wird Kari nur sauer….°, dachte Tai und entschloss sich nichts zu sagen, was Matt noch weiter verärgert hätte. „Hab ich gesagt, das es schlecht wäre?", meinte er stattdessen und lächelte. °Jetzt lächelt der mich auch noch so an!...Wow…..Wie süß er doch sein kann…..Verdammt….Ich schweife schon wieder ab! Ablenkung…..Ich muss mich ablenken!°, dachte Matt panisch. Zu seinem Glück kamen Kari und T.K. gerade vorbei und begrüßten die beiden schon von Weitem. „Matt! Tai!", riefen die beiden ihnen fröhlich entgegen. °Meine Rettung!°, dachte Matt und seufzte. „Wartet ihr schon lange?", fragte Kari entschuldigend. „Nein, nein! Wir sind auch noch nicht lange hier!", beruhigte Tai sie lächelnd. „Stimmt's Matt?", lächelte er Matt an. Dieser schaute ihn an und nickte dann. „Ja, wir sind noch nicht lange hier!", sagte er dann schnell und schaute von Tai weg, den er beim Sprechen die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte. Natürlich nahm T.K. das grinsend zur Kenntnis. „Lasst uns reingehen! Der Film fängt gleich an!", meinte er dann und die anderen folgten ihm in die Eingangshalle des Kinos.

Die Plätze hatte T.K. absichtlich so gewählt, dass Matt und Tai nebeneinander saßen. Den ganzen Film hindurch hatte sich Kari jedes Mal, wenn sie sich erschrocken hatte, an T.K's Arm geklammert, was diesen bei Weitem nicht störte. Matt hatte auch seine Probleme sich auf den Film zu konzentrieren. Seitdem Tai ihn so angelächelt hatte, bekam er dieses Bild einfach nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf. °Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt…..°, dachte er die ganze Zeit. Tai bekam ebenfalls nicht viel von dem Film mit. Er langweilte sich halb zu Tode und war nach der ersten Hälfte des Filmes eingeschlafen. Als Matt dann doch mal einen Blick zu Tai riskierte und ihn dort friedlich schlafen sah, war es ganz vorbei. So schnell es ging stand er auf und lief aus dem Kinosaal, wo ein überraschter T.K. und eine noch überraschtere Kari ihm fragend hinterher schauten. (Armer Matt….. XD lol) Als sie einen Blick zu Tai warfen mussten die beiden allerdings grinsen. Er war in dem Sitz nach unten gesunken und schlummerte dort friedlich. T.K. hatte so eine leise Ahnung was mit Matt los war und konnte sein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. „Erklär ich dir in der Pause, ok?", flüsterte er Kari zu, als er ihren fragenden Blick sah. Diese nickte nur etwas verwirrt und verfolgte weiter den Film.

Eine halbe Stunde später befand sich Matt immer noch bei den Herrentoiletten. „Verdammt! Das so was aber auch ausgerechnet mir passieren muss!", fluchte er leise. Bei Tais Anblick wurde seine Hose doch etwas enger….Diese braunen verwuschelten Haare und dieses friedliche Lächeln auf den Lippen waren einfach atemberaubend. Er kannte Tai kaum und doch brachte dieser ihn so um den Verstand. Klar denken war im Moment unmöglich. Er beschloss vorerst, hier zu bleiben. Er konnte noch nicht wieder zurückgehen. Und so ließ er sich seufzend auf einen der Klodeckel sinken und überlegte, wie es weitergehen soll.

Schließlich kam die Pause und Tai wurde von Kari erstmal unsanft geweckt. „Mhm….? Oh…ich bin wohl eingeschlafen…", meinte Tai und sah die beiden entschuldigend an. „Du bist unmöglich, Tai!", meinte Kari kopfschüttelnd und lächelte dann. „Es ist Pause. T.K. und ich holen uns mal etwas zu trinken.", sagte sie. Als Tai sich umblickte, konnte er allerdings keine Spur von Matt erkennen. „Wo ist den Matt hin, fragte er dann etwas irritiert. „Keine Ahnung…er ist vor einer ganzen Weile wie von der Tarantel gestochen raus gerannt….", antwortete Kari. „Der taucht schon wieder auf….", lächelte T.K. und ging dann mit Kari weiter, um die Getränke zu holen. Tai stand ebenfalls auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Toiletten. Ohne das er es wollte, machte er sich doch irgendwie Sorgen, was mit Matt war. °Wo kann er denn hin sein?...Und wieso ist er überhaupt raus?° Tai betrat die Herrentoiletten seufzend und blieb verwirrt stehen, als er Matt dort auf dem Klodeckel in der ersten Kabine sitzen sah. „Alles in Ordnung bei dir?", fragte Tai. Matt schaute in entgeistert an und nickte dann schnell. „Ja…alles klar…." °Oh Gott! Warum muss gerade ER mich jetzt hier finden?...°, dachte Matt und wieder stieg leicht Panik in ihm auf. „Bist du sicher?", fragte Tai noch mal nach und ging näher auf ihn zu. . „Ja! Alles ok…", sagte Matt diese Mal bestimmter. „Dann ist ja gut….", seufzte Tai und lächelte. „T.K. und Kari sind Getränke holen…lass uns wieder in den Saal gehen…der Film geht sicher bald weiter…." „Ok…", stimmte Matt zu und verließ den Raum. °Was benimmt der sich den schon wieder so komisch? Aus dem soll einer schlau werden…°. Kaum waren sie draußen, kamen ihnen Kari und T.K. entgegen. „Matt! Da bist du ja!", sagte T.K. und grinste ihn an. Matt bekam wieder den Rotschimmer und beeilte sich, wieder in den Saal zu kommen. Kari wusste von T.K. Bescheid. Er hatte es ihr auf dem Weg zu dem kleinen Getränkestand erzählt. Sie hatte ihn erst nur ungläubig angeschaut, doch schließlich hatte sie nur gelächelt. T.K. und Kari kamen als Letzte von ihnen wieder in den Saal. „Ich bin sicher da läst sich was machen!", grinste Kari. „Versuchen wir es einfach!", antwortete T.K. genauso leise.

Tai war froh, als sie das Kino schließlich verlassen konnten. „Anscheinend sind T.K. und ich die einzigen, die den Film verfolgt haben…", seufzte Kari. „Der Film war nichts für mich….", grinste Tai. T.K. und Kari sahen sich kurz wissend an. „Wir werden noch mal kurz allein weg, ja?", meinte Kari. „Dauert nicht sehr lange….in spätestens 1-2 Stunden treffen wir uns an der Bushaltestelle, in Ordnung?", fragte T.K.. „Geht in Ordnung!", meinte Tai nur. Matt ahnte schon , das sein Bruder das mit Absicht alles so geregelt hatte. Widersprechen lohnte sich also nicht. Er musste die nächsten 1-2 Stunden mit Tai allein verbringen. „Bis später ihr beiden!", lächelten Kari und T.K. und verschwanden anschließend zwischen den vielen Leuten, die durch die Stadt liefen. „So….und was machen wir jetzt?...", fragte Tai und schaute Matt fragend an. „Es ist jetzt 18 Uhr….Lass uns was essen gehen!", schlug er dann vor, bevor Matt antworten konnte. Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Imbissbude. Tai wusste auch genau wohin, schließlich verbrachte er seine Mittagspausen immer in einer Imbissbude, so dass er schon fast alle kannte, die sich hier in der Stadt befanden.

Während des Essens herrschte absolute Stille zwischen den beiden. °Kaum zu glauben….erst gestern hatten wir uns, sobald wir uns über den Weg liefen, gestritten und jetzt?...Man könnte das ja schon irgendwie als…Freundschaft…. bezeichnen, oder?...Naja fast….°, dachte Tai die ganze Zeit. Der Blonde schien ihm immer sympathischer zu werden, ohne das er wusste warum. Aber es störte ihn zu seinem Erstaunen auch nicht im Geringsten. Sie saßen noch eine ganze Weile dort, nachdem sie aufgegessen hatten. „Und weiter?", fragte Tai dann. Matt seufzte. „Noch über 1 Stunde….", antwortete Matt schließlich. „Lass uns doch am Besten schon mal langsam zur Haltestelle gehen….Viel mehr ist hier eh nicht mehr zu machen…." „Ich denke du hast recht….mir fällt auch nichts ein….", stimmte Tai zu und sie machten sich nach dem Bezahlen langsam auf den Weg. Nach wenigen Minuten begann es plötzlich zu regnen. „Auch das noch!", seufzte Matt. „Der Tag wird ja immer besser…." „Ach komm schon….so schlecht war der Tag doch auch wieder nicht, oder?", meinte Tai. „Ok….es ging…." Während sie so weitergingen und schwiegen, wurde der Regen immer heftiger und schon innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren sie von Kopf bis Fuß klatschnass. Sie mussten, nachdem sie aus der Stadt waren, noch einen kleinen Park durchqueren. Sie gingen so schnell, wie nur möglich durch den strömenden Regen. In dem Park stand auf der linken Seite ein großer Baum. „Lass uns solange unter dem Baum warten, bis der Regen etwas aufgehört hat!", rief Tai und Matt nickte. Gemeinsam suchten sie dann Schutz unter dem Baum. „Na wunderbar! Jetzt sind wir klatschnass!", rief Tai entrüstet. „Diese Mistwetter aber auch…." Matt stand neben ihm und Tai bemerkte das Matt am ganzen Körper zitterte. Ihm selbst viel jetzt erst auf, das ihm auch etwas kalt war. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm trug Matt nur ein ärmelloses Shirt, welches an seinem zierlichen Körper klebte. Er selbst hatte neben seinem langärmeligen Shirt noch ein leichte Trainingsjacke mitgenommen. Ohne lange zu überlegen, was er tat oder auch warum er es tat, legte er Matt die Trainingsjacke um die Schultern. Als dieser ihn verwirrt anblickte, lächelte Tai nur sanft. „Danke…", meinte Matt schließlich leise und erwiderte das Lächeln. Tai wurde total warm ums Herz. Er schaute Matt in die Augen und schien erst jetzt zu bemerken, wie strahlend blau sie doch waren und wie die nassen, blonden Strähnen sein Gesicht umrandeten, diese Lippen, die vor Kälte schon leicht bläulich schimmerten….Tai wusste selbst nicht, warum er seinen Blick nicht von dem Blonden wenden konnte. °Was ist bloß los mit mir….Es kommt mir vor, als ob ich unter irgendeinem Bann stehen würde…unglaublich….°, dachte er verwirrt und fasziniert zugleich. Es war wie ein unlöschbares Feuer, das in ihm zu brennen schien…Das aufsteigende Gefühl war unbekannt…aber nicht unangenehm. Er hatte so etwas noch nie erlebt… Auch Matt erging es nicht anders. Tais verwuschelte, braune Haare hingen herab, braune Strähnen die ihm ins Gesicht fielen und die wunderschönen schokobraunen Augen, von denen er sich nicht mehr abwenden konnte und noch dazu die vollen Lippen, die ihn herauszufordern schienen….Matt kam sich vor wie in einer Trance…..Keiner von den beiden schien noch sonderlich denkfähig zu sein….Ihre Gesichter näherten sich unweigerlich….bis sich ihre Lippen schließlich trafen und die beiden in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss versinken ließen…..Um sie herum immer noch der strömende Regen…..

Geschafft! Ich hab das Kappi fertig! freu Und es ist tatsächlich länger geworden…..O.o Das Kappi zu schreiben hat echt Spaß gemacht. Und ich hoffe ihr mögt es! Also schreibt mir bitte ein paar Kommis, ja? -.-

Bis zum nächsten Mal!

Eure Mika-chan -.-


	6. Gemischte Gefühle

Vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommis! -.- Sorry, das es mit den Kapiteln so lange dauert….T.T (Alles Dank der Schule…..stehe vor den Abschlussexamen….x.x) Ich hoffe doch das ihr Verständnis dafür habt….versuche so schnell es geht neue Kapitel on zu laden…Also noch mal: Gomen!

Disclaimer: Digimon gehört nicht mir, noch weniger die Charaktere (schnief leider….-.-) usw.…..

Warnung: Shonen-Ai, evtl. Lemon (später natürlich, wenn überhaupt….Lasst euch überraschen! xDD) Wer das nicht mag: Lieber nicht lesen! Alle anderen: Viel Spaß beim Lesen! .

Soooooo…..dann mach ich mal weiter mit Kapitel 6 .

Kapitel 6: Gemischte Gefühle

Wie lange dieser Kuss dauerte, konnte keiner sagen. Er war nur so unbeschreiblich…er war verlangend und leidenschaftlich…ihre Zungen kämpften innig, immer mit dem Ziel die Oberhand zu gewinnen….Doch so plötzlich wie er begann, endete er auch wieder. Tai blickte Matt geschockt an. Er wusste nicht was ihn dort geritten hatte…Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen? Er küsste einen Jungen, den er kaum kannte, den er eigentlich nicht leiden konnte. Dabei stand er doch auf Mädchen! Das passte einfach nicht zusammen….Diese und ähnliche Gedanken überfielen Tai innerhalb der folgenden Sekunden. Er stieß Matt sauer zur Seite. Dieser geriet ins Stolpern, rutschte auf dem nassen Rasen weg und blieb wie angewurzelt sitzen. Seine gesamten Klamotten waren schlammig. Doch Matt konnte nicht aufstehen. Wieso stieß Tai ihn so plötzlich weg? Was stimmte denn nicht? Matt verstand die Welt nicht mehr…Tai war knallrot. Er stammelte noch schnell ein „Entschuldige…das war ein Fehler…", lief davon und ließ Matt mit gebrochenem Herzen sitzen. „Ein Fehler?...Das soll nur ein verdammter Fehler gewesen sein!...Das glaub ich einfach nicht….", stammelte Matt ungläubig und ihm stiegen Tränen in die Augen. „Verdammt…VERDAMMT! EIN FEHLER! ", schrie er schluchzend in den Regen und die ihn umgebende Dunkelheit.

Tai war direkt zur Bushaltestelle gelaufen und hatte den nächsten Bus nach Hause genommen, kurz bevor T.K. und Kari dort eintrafen, um auf die beiden zu warten. Sie hatten sich in der Stadt einen Schirm gekauft, nachdem sie das Wetter bemerkt hatten. „Wo bleiben die beiden denn? Es ist schon 5 Minuten nach der vereinbarten Zeit….", meinte Kari besorgt, nach einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr. T.K. wusste es auch nicht. „Lass uns am besten nach ihnen suchen…Normalerweise müssten sie doch durch den Park kommen….Vielleicht haben sie sich im Dunkeln und bei dem Wetter irgendwo untergestellt…..oder sie haben sich verlaufen….", meinte T.K. leicht grinsend. Und so machten sich die beiden auf den Weg in den Park, in der Hoffnung die beiden dort zu treffen. Nach nur einem kurzen Stück kamen sie zu dem Baum, den Matt und Tai zum Schutz vor dem Wetter rausgesucht hatten. Als sie dort ankamen, erkannten sie von weitem eine Person auf dem Boden sitzen. Die beiden sahen sich fragend an und liefen herüber. Geschockt sahen sie die Person an, nachdem sie sie erkannt hatten. „MATT! Was ist denn los?", fragte T.K. besorgt, als er die nasse, durchweichte Kleidung seines Bruders und dessen leises Schluchzen wahrnahm. „Tais Jacke?...Aber…wo ist denn Tai?", fragte Kari nun auch besorgt um ihren Bruder. Matt schluchzte nur noch mehr. „Was ist denn bloß passiert?", fragte T.K. und sah Matt fragend an. „Er…Tai….er ist nicht mehr hier…..", brachte Matt nur heraus. „Warum? Wo ist er?", fragte Kari. „Nach Hause….denke ich…", war alles was er antwortete. Sie entschlossen, ihn erstmal nicht weiter zu fragen und halfen ihm auf. Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause. T.K. brachte Kari noch nach Hause und ging dann mit Matt weiter.

Nachdem sie die Wohnungstür geschlossen hatte, zog sie leise ihre Schuhe und ihre Jacke aus. °Er ist tatsächlich schon zu Hause! Aber was war bloß los?...°, dachte Kari besorgt, als sie Tais Schuhe entdeckte. Entschlossen ging sie auf Tais Zimmertür zu und klopfte vorsichtig. „Mhm….", kam es nur von innen. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat langsam ein. Tai lag mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt auf seinem Bett. „Ähm Tai….was ist denn los? Warum bist du denn einfach so nach Hause?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Tai drehte sich um. „Das kannst du ja diesen Blondie fragen!", giftete er. „Was ist denn passiert? Wir haben Matt völlig aufgelöst im Park gefunden!" „Geschieht ihm nur Recht! Ich lasse mich doch nicht so einfach von so einem arroganten Kerl küssen!", rutschte es Tai heraus. Kurz darauf war ein Rotschimmer in seinem Gesicht sichtbar und er schaute schnell zum Fenster. Kari starrte ihn nur völlig entgeistert an. „Matt….hat dich…geküsst?...Und deshalb….bist du einfach so abgehauen!", gab Kari verärgert zurück. Tai schaute sie überrascht an. „Er ist immerhin ein KERL! Ich bin schließlich nicht schwul!", meinte Tai sauer. „Na und? Wär das etwa so schlimm für dich?", meinte Kari leicht enttäuscht und verließ das Zimmer. Tai saß nur total verdattert auf seinem Bett und starrte zur Tür. „Hab ich was verpasst?...Was ist denn plötzlich mit ihr los?...", murmelte er vor sich hin. °Ob….es denn wirklich ok wäre?...Der Kuss war irgendwie….so…zärtlich…..und irgendwie ganz anders als bei den Mädchen…..° Energisch schüttelte Tai den Kopf. „Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Ich bin nicht schwul! Und ich stehe sicher nicht auf solche Blondies!" Und obwohl er sich so dagegen sträubte, konnte er es doch nicht verhindern, das er ständig daran denken musste.

T.K. hatte bei seiner Mutter angerufen und ihr gesagt, das er erst am nächsten Tag heim käme um noch etwas Zeit mit Matt verbringen zu können. Nun saßen sie bei Matt im Zimmer. T.K. hatte darauf bestanden, dass sein großer Bruder sofort aus den nassen Klamotten kam und ein heißes Bad nahm. Anschließend hatte T.K. noch Decken aus dem Schrank gesucht und seinen Bruder damit umwickelt, damit er auch ja nicht frierte oder krank wurde. Matt hatte ihm nach und nach erzählt was im Park geschehen war. T.K. konnte es kaum glauben, dass Tai so hart reagiert hatte, andererseits konnte er ihn aber auch verstehen….das kam sicher etwas zu plötzlich für Tai…. „Warte es erstmal ab….ich denke, das es für Tai sicher nur so überraschend und unerwartet kam….Sonst hätte er es doch sicher gar nicht erst zugelassen….", versuchte T.K. seinen Bruder zu trösten. Matt starrte einfach nur traurig zu Boden. „Da bin ich nicht so sicher….ich bin einfach zu weit gegangen….ich hab alles versaut….er wird sicher noch nicht mal mehr mit mir reden wollen….", meinte er niedergeschlagen. T.K. tat Matt schrecklich leid. Andererseits wusste er aber auch nicht, was er tun könnte. „Ich werde Kari bitten, das sie noch mal mit ihm redet…", meinte er schließlich. „Ist nett gemeint von dir, aber das wird auch nichts bringen….Tai hasst mich jetzt sicher noch mehr, als er es vorher schon getan hat…." „Gib doch nicht so schnell auf! Das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art!", sagte T.K. „Bei der Musik gibst du auch nicht auf! Also fang jetzt bloß nicht damit an!", meinte T.K. warnend und lächelte seinem Bruder zu. „Einen Versuch ist es wert!" Matt sah ihn nur leicht zurücklächelnd an. „Ok….ich werde es versuchen…", antwortete er dann, obwohl er im Innern nicht wirklich glaubte, das es funktionieren würde.

Tai schaute grade etwas fern in seinem Zimmer, als sein Handy klingelte. °Wer ist das denn jetzt?...° Er schaute kurz auf die Uhr. Es war kurz vor 22 Uhr. „Ja?", nahm Tai schließlich ab. „Hallo Tai! Hiro hier! .", meldete sich Hiro. „Sorry, das ich so spät noch anrufe, aber ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, dass wir 3 Tage frei machen. Nicht das du morgen früh umsonst herkommst." Tai konnte es kaum glauben. „Echt? Wieso das denn?", hakte er nach. „Naja…wegen ein paar Inventurarbeiten. Ich habe es selbst erst vor Kurzem erfahren und wollte dir nur Bescheid geben. Also bis später!" „Ach so. Danke, Hiro! Bis dann!", verabschiedete sich Tai und schaute anschleißend weiter fern. Doch noch immer ging ihm Matt nicht aus dem Kopf. °Ob ich mich zumindest dafür entschuldigen sollte, dass ich einfach abgehauen bin?...Aber vielleicht denkt er dann was Falsches….Verdammt! Wieso muss alles immer so kompliziert sein!° Seufzend ließ er sich aufs Bett fallen. Nach knapp einer halben Stunde nachdenken entschied er sich schließlich, sich doch zu entschuldigen. Wenn Matt das dann falsch verstehen sollte, würde er es ihm schon sagen! Entschlossen stand Tai auf und ging zu Karis Zimmer, wo er vorsichtig an die Tür klopfte. „Ja herein…", gab Kari zurück. „Oh, Tai!….Was ist denn?", fragte sie überrascht. Nach kurzem Schweigen, antwortete er. „Ich werde mich bei Matt…entschuldigen. Das ich einfach nach Hause bin.", sagte er leise. Kari fing an zu lächeln. „Ok." „Aber denk ja nichts Falsches! Ich will mich nur entschuldigen! Und nichts weiter!", sagte er ernst, wurde aber doch leicht rot, bevor er das Zimmer seiner Schwester wieder verließ. „Ja, ja…..schon klar großer Bruder….", grinste sie triumphierend. °Anscheinend ist da doch noch mehr….mal schauen was sich da machen lässt…°, dachte sie. °Ich werde mich morgen mit T.K. mal genauer absprechen müssen!°

Am nächsten Tag hatte sich Kari mit T.K. verabredet. Dieser war auch froh zu hören, das Tai sich entschuldigen wollte und konnte auch ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als Kari ihm Tais Verhalten schilderte. „Na hoffen wir mal, dass alles gut läuft. Matt ist echt fertig….", meinte er schließlich. „Ich werde Tai mal losschicken! Er kann Matt ja nach den Proben gleich treffen.", meinte Kari. „Keine schlechte Idee. Tai arbeitet ja dort!" „Ja, aber er hat heute frei! Also muss ich ihn eben hinschicken", lächelte Kari. „Ach so ist das. Worauf warten wir dann noch? Matt hat in etwa einer Stunde Feierabend."

Tai war nicht besonders begeistert, dass er sich gleich heute entschuldigen sollte. Aber seine Schwester ließ da natürlich nicht mit sich reden und so musste er wohl oder übel dort hin. Nun stand er vor dem Gebäude und wartete. Es war viertel vor 2. °Noch 15 Minuten….°, dachte Tai und seufzte. Je näher der Moment kam, wo er Matt wieder sah, desto nervöser wurde er. °Verdammt….worauf habe ich mich da bloß eingelassen?...Wieso bin ich so nervös!...Das ist doch nicht normal!° Noch 10 Minuten….. Die Szene im Park schwirrte so klar wie nie in seinem Kopf. Das Gefühl kam wieder….wie sich ihre Lippen berührten….so sanft…..Energisch schüttelte Tai den Kopf. °Bloß nicht mehr dran denken!°

Noch 5 Minuten…….Tai lief vor der Tür hin und her. °Nur kurz entschuldigen und dann kannst du doch wieder gehen! Was ist denn daran so schwer?...Ganz ruhig bleiben….°, sagte er sich die ganze Zeit. Er hörte die Glocken schlagen….Es war jetzt 15 Uhr….Tai blieb stehen und schaute zur Tür. Es vergingen weitere 5 Minuten, bis sie sich öffnete und die anderen Bandmitglieder herauskamen. „Bis morgen, Matt!", riefen sie noch und verschwanden dann. Matt kam kurz danach ebenfalls heraus. Er starrte gebannt ihn Tais Richtung. „Tai…..", kam es nur leise von ihm. Tai starrte ihn ebenso an. Er konnte sich plötzlich kaum rühren. Doch schließlich gelang es ihm und er ging entschlossen auf Matt zu. „Hi Matt….ich…wollte mich nur entschuldigen….weil ich…abgehauen bin…", brachte er hervor. °Geschafft! War doch gar nicht so schwer!°, dachte er erleichtert. „Schon ok….es war schließlich meine eigen Schuld…..", sagte er niedergeschlagen. „Mir tut es leid….Tai….Bitte verzeih mir!", schluchzte er plötzlich und rannte weg. Tai stand total verdutzt dort und schaute ihm hinterher. °Was ist denn jetzt?...Hab ich ihn so sehr damit verletzt?...°, dachte er verwirrt. Schuldgefühle überkamen ihn. Meinte Matt es tatsächlich so ernst?...Tai konnte sich das kaum vorstellen. °Er muss doch auch mit dem Bus fahren! Und ich will ja jetzt auch nach Hause!...Ich muss mit ihm reden!°, dachte Tai dann und rannte ihm hinterher. Seine Nervosität war verschwunden. An der Bushaltestelle sah er Matt schließlich, der immer noch mit den Tränen kämpfend dort saß. Völlig aufgelöst. Tai tat es nur noch mehr leid, als ihm bewusst wurde, das das alles nur seine Schuld war. Langsam ging er auf Matt zu. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld…..ich hab nur überreagiert….es st alles neu für mich….das wollte ich nicht…..", sagte Tai leise und setzte sich neben Matt. „Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen….ich hätte wissen müssen, das du mich abweisen würdest……so wie es schon immer alle getan haben…..sich in Jungs zu verlieben ist schließlich abnormal….." „Nein ist es nicht!", sagte Tai schnell ohne nachzudenken. „Was?...", fragte Matt und sah überrascht auf. Tai wusste selbst nicht warum er das gesagt hatte. Aber er meinte es wirklich so….Ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, das es ihm selbst die ganze Zeit so ging…. Er wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben….Wenn er sich so zurückerinnerte…. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren keine einzige Freundin gehabt…. Hatte sich die ganze Zeit nicht für irgendein Mädchen interessiert…Überhaupt war er die ganze Zeit nicht ein einziges Mal verliebt gewesen. Bis jetzt wie es schien….Dieses unbekannte Gefühl…..ob es tatsächlich…Liebe war?...Ob seine Schwester das wohl schon geahnt hatte? Und deshalb diese Bemerkung gemacht hatte?...Tai wusste es nicht genau….Er wusste nur, dass er tief in seinem Herzen unbekannte Gefühle gegenüber Matt spürte, die er nicht zu definieren wusste…. „Ich glaube….dass es mir nicht anders geht….ich wollte es nur nicht wahrhaben…..Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir los ist….", meinte Tai nur verwirrt. „Das ist normal…..das du verwirrt bist….Irgendwann findet man sich damit ab….", sagte Matt leise. „Gib mir noch etwas Zeit….mit den Gefühlen klar zu kommen….", sagte Tai und rückte näher an Matt. „Ja….natürlich….nimm dir all die Zeit die du brauchst….", lächelte Matt nun. Tai lächelte zurück. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so geborgen….Was hatte Matt bloß für eine anziehende Wirkung auf ihn… „Danke…." Er fing langsam an, sich damit abzufinden….Er konnte es nicht abstreiten….In diesen Minuten wahr ihm nur allzu klar geworden, dass er tatsächlich auf Jungs stand….Vorsichtig lehnte Tai sich an Matts Schulter. „Ich darf doch…oder, fragte er leise und schaute Matt verlegen an. Dieser nickte nur. Für eine Beziehung war es noch zu früh…..doch es war immerhin schon mal ein Anfang…..

Sooooooooooo -. Das war's erstmal! Sorry, dass ich schon wieder so verdammt lange gebraucht habe…..Gomen…..Aber Schule ist echt ziemlich stressig im Moment….-.- Das Kappi is auch nicht so geworden, wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte…..T.T Hoffe ihr könnt trotzdem was mit anfangen…..

PS: Schreibe diesmal erst weiter, wenn ich noch ein paar Kommis bekommen habe! .

Also bitte, bitte fleißig schreiben, ja? alle Leser mal ganz lieb knuddel Ohne Euch wäre die Story sicher nicht so, wie sie jetzt ist! Und ich hoffe das ihr sie auch weiterlest! Vielen, vielen Dank! HEAGSMDL! flausch

Euer Feuerengel-Aranel


	7. Schulbeginn

Ihr seid einfach unglaublich! gerührt ist Hätte nie gedacht mal so viele Kommis zu dieser FF zu bekommen…..Arigatou minna! Wenn ich die Kappis bloß mal früher fertig stellen könnte….. xD Die Schule bringt mich echt noch um… . Naja….wie auch immer. Versuche natürlich wieder mein Bestes zu geben und die Kapitel so schnell wie möglich on zu laden!

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir…..außer den schon so oft genannten kleinen Ausnahmen…. (schnief leider, leider…T.T) usw.…..

Warnung: Shonen-Ai, evtl. Lemon (später natürlich, wenn überhaupt….Lasst euch überraschen! xDD) Wer das nicht mag: Lieber nicht lesen! Alle anderen: Viel Spaß beim Lesen! .

Weiter geht's mit Kappi Nummer 7 -.-

Kapitel 7: Schulbeginn

Die Ferien gingen für alle schon wieder viel zu schnell vorüber! Tai hatte sich seit dem Tag in den Ferien, an dem er mit Matt dort an der Bushaltestelle gesessen hatte, nicht ein einziges Mal mit ihm treffen können, obwohl sie in ein und demselben Gebäude arbeiteten. Die erste Single der „Teenage Wolves" und ihr bald darauf folgendes erstes Album sollten in Kürze veröffentlicht werden und Matt hatte deshalb keine Zeit. Selbst die Pausen kamen viel zu kurz. Und da beide zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten ihre Pausen hatten, wurde es auch dort nichts mit treffen. Von früh morgens bis spät in der Nacht hatten sie Proben. Und Tai hatte ja auch noch Fußballtraining. Und zu allem Überfluss begann heute auch noch die Schule! Wie hätte es auch anders sein können, verschlief Tai natürlich am ersten Schultag auch noch. Seine Laune hätte sich echt nicht mehr verschlechtern können….

Nach fast einer ganzen Stunde Verspätung, öffnete Tai die Tür des Klassenzimmers. „Guten Morgen, Herr Yagami! Wie schön das sie sich auch noch aus ihrem Bett bequemen konnten, obwohl Sie nun volle 6 Wochen schulfrei hatten. Sie werden sich wohl nie ändern….", begrüßte die Japanischlehrerin, Frau Takamoto ihn seufzend, lächelte dann aber. „Entschuldigen Sie vielmals Frau Takamoto! Ich werde mich bemühen…", antwortete Tai mit einem schelmischen Grinsen. „Das will ich hoffen…Setzen Sie sich bitte!", meinte sie nur und machte anschließend mit dem Unterricht weiter. Tai konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er die ersten zwei Stunden Japanisch hatte….Frau Takamoto war ziemlich tolerant. In Mathe hätte er ein Problem bekommen, da Herr Masokita es hasste, wenn Schüler zu spät zu seinem Unterricht kamen und sie sogleich zum Nachsitzen verdonnerte. Und das konnte er sicher nicht schon gleich am ersten Schultag gebrauchen…

In der dritten Stunde hatten sie Erdkunde, welches auch Frau Takamoto unterrichtete. „Bevor ich mit dem Unterricht anfange, möchte ich Ihnen noch einen neuen Schüler vorstellen, der ab dem heutigen Tage diese Klasse besuchen wird.", verkündete sie und leises Gemurmel ging in der Klasse los. „Komm Sie doch herein!", sagte sie freundlich. Die ganze Klasse blickte zur Tür, mit Ausnahme von Tai, den das Ganze nicht groß interessierte. °Was ist denn schon so toll an neuen Mitschülern?° Doch als er einen Blick auf den neuen Schüler warf, wäre er fast von seinem Stuhl gefallen. °Das kann doch nicht……° Ein blonder Junge, mit zierlichem Körper und blasser Haut stand dort neben der Lehrerin. °Matt!...Aber….wie kann das denn sein?° „Sein Name ist Yamato Ishida. Setzen Sie sich bitte auf den freien Platz neben Herr Yagami.", sagte Frau Takamoto lächelnd und deutete auf den leeren Platz neben Tai. Matt hatte ebenfalls nur ungläubig geguckt, als er Tai dort sitzen sah. °Vielleicht ist diese Schule ja doch nicht so schlimm….°, dachte er erleichtert. Er hatte schon Panik davor gehabt, wie es wohl dort wäre, auf einer Schule, an der man niemanden kannte. Aber dieses Problem hatte sich ja soeben geklärt. Mit deutlich verbesserter Laune und einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen ging er zu dem ihm zugewiesenen Platz und setzte sich.

Nach Schulschluss verließen Matt und Tai gemeinsam den Schulhof. In den Pausen wurde Matt die ganze Zeit von den anderen Mitschülern umringt und mit Fragen gelöchert. Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit ließen sie wieder von ihm ab, da er ziemlich genervt war. Wie er solche Fragerei hasste! Ansonsten verlief der Tag für ihn recht gut. Er hatte von den Lehrkräften die benötigten Bücher und seinen Stundenplan bekommen. Zu seinem Glück hatten ihm die Lehrer die Hausaufgaben für die erste Woche erlassen. Als Tai davon hörte, beneidete er ihn darum. „Ich glaub ich wechsle auch noch mal die Schule…..was würde ich nicht dafür geben, diese Hausaufgaben los zu sein….", seufzte er. Matt grinste nur. „Tja….ich könnte dir ja dabei helfen.", bot er ihm dann an. Tai sah ihn nur entgeistert an. „Ist das dein Ernst?..." Matt sah verlegen zu Boden, einen leichten Rotschimmer im Gesicht. „Natürlich nur wenn es dir recht ist…also-" Tai unterbrach ihn. „Es ist mir auf jeden Fall recht! Vielen Dank!", lächelte Tai und umarmte Matt schnell, ließ ihn aber auch schnell wieder los. „Sorry….ich hab mich nur so gefreut….", grinste er verlegen. „ Schon ok.", meinte Matt, ebenfalls lächelnd. Schweigend gingen sie weiter zur Bushaltestelle. Nur ein paar Minuten später saßen sie auch schon im Bus. „Ist dir 15 Uhr recht?", fragte Matt plötzlich. „Wie 15 Uhr?...", meinte Tai verwirrt. „ Ach so! Wegen der Hausaufgaben!...Sorry, aber da hab ich Fußballtraining…17 Uhr wäre besser, wenn es geht.", fügte er anschließend hinzu. „Ok. Dann sehen wir uns um 17 Uhr!", meinte Matt und stieg an der nächsten Haltestelle aus. Tai hatte gar nicht bemerkt, das sie schon so lange im Bus saßen. Kurze Zeit später war auch er wieder zu Hause und warf seinen Rucksack aufs Bett, bevor er in die Küche ging. „Bin wieder da!...Wann ist das Essen fertig?", fragte er seine Mutter. „Da bist du ja! In einer halben Stunde. Es gibt Spaghetti.", antwortete seine Mutter lächelnd. „Super!", freute sich Tai und ging in sein Zimmer zurück, wo er erstmal den Fernseher anstellte, seinen Rucksack auf den Boden verfrachtete und sich auf sein kleines, dunkelblaues Sofa niederließ, welches er erst vor kurzem von seinen Eltern bekommen hatte.

Zuhause bei Matt war natürlich niemand… Schließlich war sein Vater noch arbeiten. Er würde sicher später noch fragen, wie den der Schultag gelaufen sei, falls er das nicht auch wieder vergaß….Als Matt ihm stolz darüber berichtet hatte, dass seine Band bald ihre Single und ein Album rausbringen würden, hatte er ihm ja auch kaum zugehört und war anschließend mit einem „Bis heute abend!" wieder aus der Wohnung verschwunden. Er wünschte sich, dass sein Vater ihm wenigstens ab und zu mal zuhören würde…Seufzend stand Matt am Herd und machte sich etwas Curryreis. Jetzt wo die Schule begonnen hatte, wurden die Proben etwas reduziert, da ja alle Bandmitglieder ihre Abschlüsse schaffen sollten. Die anderen drei gingen jedoch auf eine andere Schule. Sie besuchten Privatschulen, die Matts Vater viel zu teuer und übertrieben fand. Er war fest der Meinung, dass eine normale Oberschule genauso gut war. Und so war Matt auf die Odaiba-Highschool gekommen. Matt hätte gerne noch öfter Proben gehabt. Jetzt hatte er wieder zu viel Freizeit, die er ja eh nur alleine verbrachte. Seinen einzigen Trost fand er in seiner Leidenschaft zur Musik. Er war froh, den heutigen Tag bei Tai verbringen zu können und ihm bei den Hausaufgaben zu helfen. Nach dem Essen entschied er sich, noch etwas an den neuen Songs für das Album zu arbeiten und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

Tai packte seine Sachen für das Training sorgsam in seine Sporttasche und klemmte sich den Fußball unter den Arm. Mit einem „Bis später!" verschwand er fröhlich aus der Wohnung. Auf dem Weg zum Sportplatz traf er noch zwei andere Mitglieder seiner Mannschaft, die ihn auch sogleich begrüßten. „Hey Tai! Alles klar? Wie war der Schultag?" „Kenta! Satoru! Ja alles klar! Schule war wie immer!", grinste Tai. „Sag nicht, dass du schon am ersten Tag wieder verschlafen hast!", grinste Kenta. „Naja….nur etwa ne Stunde…..", lachte Tai. „Du bist echt unverbesserlich!", meinte Satoru und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Unser Kaptain, die Schlafmütze!", lachte Kenta und die anderen stimmten mit ein. Auf dem Sportplatz warteten auch schon die anderen. Die drei gingen sich schnell in der Kabine umziehen. Nach der Begrüßung und der Einleitung des Trainers fing das Training erst richtig an. 20 Runden um den Platz laufen war recht hart. Die ersten gaben schon nach 9 Runden auf, mehr als die Hälfte bereits nach 15 Runden. Tai und Satoru waren hinterher die einzigen, die die 20 Runden komplett geschafft hatten. Dementsprechend ließen sie sich auch total geschafft auf den weichen Rasen fallen. „Sehr gut gemacht ihr beiden!", lobte der Trainer. Von Tai hätte er es auch nicht anders erwartet. Er war ein absoluter Top-Spieler und es wunderte den Trainer, dass er nicht längst in der Junior High spielte. Er war fest der Überzeugung, dass Tai später mal groß rauskommen würde bei seinem Talent. Der Rest des Trainings bestand fast ausschließlich aus Dehnübungen und zum Abschluss gab es ein kleines Übungsspiel, das unentschieden endete. Nach dem Training verzog sich die Mannschaft in die Duschräume um sich endlich der verschwitzten Trainingssachen zu entledigen.

Als sich Tai wieder mit Kenta und Satoru auf den Heimweg machte, war es kurz vor halb 5. „Kommst du noch mit Satoru und mir ins „Cap"?", fragte Kenta. „Sorry, aber ich hab noch nen Berg Hausaufgaben zu Hause, bei dem mir ein Freund aus der Klasse hilft.", entschuldigte sich Tai. „Aber das können wir gern nachholen!" „Ok, dann machen wir das evtl. am Wochenende, wenn du Zeit hast, einverstanden?", meinte Satoru. Tai überlegte kurz. „Einverstanden! Dann am Wochenende! Bis später!", verabschiedete sich Tai von den beiden und machte sich auf den Weg. Als er schließlich um kurz vor 5 zu Hause ankam, sah er Matt, der auch grade vor der Haustür stand und klingeln wollte. „Hey Matt!", rief Tai ihm zu und lief zur Haustür. Matt drehte sich überrascht um. „Hallo Tai!...Kommst du grad erst vom Training?" Tai blieb vor ihm stehen. „Ja.. Hat etwas länger gedauert, da ich mich noch mit zweien aus der Mannschaft unterhalten hab.", grinste Tai und suchte seinen Schlüssel. Kaum hatten sie die Wohnung betreten, kam ihm seine Mutter entgegen. „Alles gut gelaufen beim Training?", fragte sie freundlich. Als sie Matt entdeckte, schaute sie ihn leicht erstaunt an. „Du kommst mir irgendwie so bekannt vor…." „Ja alles lief gut beim Training. Das ist übrigens Matt. Er geht seit heute in meine Klasse und hilft mir bei den Hausaufgaben.", erklärte Tai. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen Matt!...Du siehst Karis Freund Takeru sehr ähnlich….", lächelte sie. „Danke….Takeru ist mein Bruder. Daher wohl die Ähnlichkeit…", meinte Matt etwas verlegen. „Oh…das erklärt natürlich einiges!", lachte Tais Mutter. „Na gut. Dann will ich euch mal nicht von den Hausaufgaben abhalten.", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu und verschwand wieder im Wohnzimmer.

In Tais Zimmer angekommen, machten sich die beiden auch sofort an die Aufgaben. Sie hatten in Mathe und in Erdkunde etwas aufbekommen. Die Erdkunde-Aufgaben liefen sehr gut, doch bei den Matheaufgaben verzweifelte Tai halb. „Das versteh ich sicher nie…..", seufzte er und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Gib doch nicht gleich auf!...Schau mal….du musst das x doch nur hier einsetzen…und die 15 dort hin….und dann kannst du es nach x auflösen!", erklärte Matt und schrieb es ihm auf ein Extrablatt. Tai schaute es sich noch mal an. „Ah…Stimmt! Jetzt sehe ich es auch! Du bist echt super!", freute sich Tai. Vielleicht würde er die Matheklausur doch nicht in den Sand setzen. Matt musste lächeln. Tai freute sich wie ein kleines Kind. Seine schokobraunen Augen strahlten dabei richtig. „…att. Hey Matt!", versuchte Tai es erneut. „Oh…Sorry…was ist. Hast du was gesagt?", fragte Matt verwirrt. „Wo bist du denn mit deinen Gedanken?...Ich hab dich nur gefragt, wo ich das x bei Aufgabe 2 einsetzen muss.", sagte Tai und zeigte ihm die Aufgabe. Zum Glück schien Tai nicht zu bemerken, dass Matt wieder einen Rotschimmer im Gesicht hatte. °Ich sollte mich auf Tais Aufgaben konzentrieren und nicht auf seine Augen!°, mahnte Matt sich innerlich und schaute sich die Aufgabe genauer an. Nach 2 Stunden hatten sie es schließlich geschafft. Tai hatte Matt noch zwei weitere Male aus den Gedanken reißen müssen, woraufhin dieser natürlich wieder über und über rot wurde. Matt verfluchte sich innerlich dafür, dass er seine Gedanken nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Schließlich war es an der Zeit, dass Matt sich auf den Heimweg machte. „Ok….und vielen Dank noch mal für deine Hilfe….ohne dich wär ich wahrscheinlich nie so weit gekommen." Bedankte sich Tai, etwas verlegen. „Kein Problem! Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, sag einfach Bescheid.". antwortete Matt, ebenfalls leicht verlegen. Da fiel Tai die Sache mit dem „Cap" ein. „Sag mal…hast du am Wochenende Zeit?" Matt schaute ihn verdattert an. „Aber Hausaufgaben bekommen wir doch am Wochenende nicht auf oder etwa doch? So gut kenne ich mich mit dieser Schule ja auch nicht aus…." Tai lachte los. Matts Gesichtsausdruck war einfach zu göttlich. „Nein, nein! Keine Sorge! Hausaufgaben gibt es nur in der Woche auf!", lachte er. „Es geht um was ganz anderes! Ich habe vor mit ein paar Leuten aus der Mannschaft am Samstag ins „Cap" zu gehen. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du mitkommen möchtest!" „Ob ich mitkommen möchte….?...Was ist das „Cap" denn überhaupt?", fragte Matt nach. „Das „Cap" ist eine Disco mit einer kleinen Bar. Das Stammlokal der Mannschaft.", antwortete Tai. „Mhm….eigentlich mag ich Disco nicht so besonders…..aber ok. Ich werde mitkommen.", meinte Matt schließlich. „Super! Am Samstag so….gegen 19 Uhr?" Matt nickte. „Geht klar! Also dann bis morgen in der Schule!", verabschiedete sich Matt und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bushaltestelle, während Tai ihm noch hinterher schaute. °Wo er wohl heute wieder mit seinen Gedanken war?...Er hat mich die ganze Zeit gedankenverloren angestarrt…..und wird dann auch noch rot, wenn man ihn wieder in die Realität zurückholt….°, dachte er kopfschüttelnd und leicht amüsiert. °Er ist schon irgendwie süß….°, dachte er und merkte, wie ihm selbst die Farbe ins Gesicht stieg. Schnell schloss er die Haustür wieder und verschwand ein paar Minuten später wieder in seinem Zimmer, wo er nur seine Schulsachen für den nächsten Tag zusammenpackte und anschließend etwas fern sah.

So! Das war's erst mal wieder Würde die Kapitel gerne mal länger machen….aber dann dauert es nur noch länger bis ich sie fertig habe und hochladen kann…..xD Hoffe es geht auch mit den etwas kürzeren Kappis….


	8. Wochenende

Kapitel 8: Samstagabend

Die Woche war zu Tais Glück ohne große Berge von Hausaufgaben vergangen. Obwohl er doch etwas enttäuscht war, da er so ja keinen Vorwand hatte, Matt zu sich zu bestellen. Der Blonde war ihm in der letzten Zeit immer wichtiger geworden. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er und Matt mal die besten Freunde werden könnten…eventuell sogar mehr?...Tai bemerkte das er schon wieder mal zu sehr in Gedanken versunken war und schreckte auf. Er wusste gar nicht mehr, wie lange er da schon auf seinem Bett gelegen und nachgedacht hatte. Heute war endlich der lang ersehnte Tag: Es war Samstag. Heute abend würde er mit Matt und seinen Freunden aus der Mannschaft in die Disko gehen. Grinsend stand er auf. Es war nicht mehr lange hin bis zum Abend. Schon den ganzen Tag war Tai bester Laune. Selbst sein Zimmer hatte er zum Erstaunen seiner Mutter top aufgeräumt. Sein größeres Problem bestand darin, das er nicht wusste was er heute abend anziehen sollte. Schließlich wandte er sich doch ratsuchend an seine kleine Schwester Kari. „Mhm….mal sehen….das wär doch ganz gut!", rief sie, während sie in seinem Kleiderschrank wühlte und ein blaues Satin-Hemd zum Vorschein kam, von dem Tai nicht mal mehr wusste das er es besaß. „…und…….die hier!", rief sie und übergab ihm eine schwarze Jeans, die an den Seiten kleine Silberketten besaß. „Danke Kari!", freute sich Tai. „Damit siehst du sicher echt cool aus, Tai!", grinste Kari. „Dann mal viel Spaß nachher! Und erzähl dann auch wie es war ok?" „Danke, werde ich machen.", lachte Tai. Kari verschwand dann lächelnd wieder in ihrem Zimmer.

Um kurz vor halb 7 stand Tai völlig aufgeregt vor der Haustür und wartete auf Matt. Dieser erschien auch nur ein paar Minuten später. Er hatte seine blonden Haare leicht hochgegelt und verwuschelt. Er trug ein dunkelgrünes, metallisch-glänzendes Satinhemd und eine schwarze, sehr eng anliegende Lederhose, die mit Nieten besetzt war. Seine Augen hatte er dazu noch leicht schwarz geschminkt. Tai verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. „Hi Tai!...Was ist? Sehe ich so schlimm aus?", fragte Matt verwirrt. Tai musterte ihn noch mal von oben bis unten, bevor er antwortete. „Ganz im Gegenteil…..du siehst echt super aus!", lächelte Tai, leicht errötend. „Oh…danke.", lächelte Matt verlegen zurück und errötete ebenfalls etwas. „Lass uns am besten mal langsam losgehen. Bis zum „Cap" ist es schon ein ganzes Stück….",meinte Tai schließlich und die beiden machten sich auf den Weg.

Vor dem „Cap" warteten schon Kenta und Satoru und begrüßten die beiden fröhlich. „Das ist Matt!", stellte Tai den Blonden mal vor. „Nett dich kennen zu lernen, Matt!", meinten die beiden und unterhielten sich erst mal ausgiebig mit Tai und Matt. Anschließend begaben sie sich ins „Cap", wo sie sich an der Bar erstmal jeder eine Cola bestellten. Es war bis auf die Lichter der Diskokugel an der Decke und ein paar kleinen Scheinwerfern in den Ecken des Raumes dunkel. Die Luft war recht stickig in dem Raum. Kenta und Satoru hielten Ausschau nach ein paar Mädchen, mit denen sie tanzen wollten. Nachdem sie welche gesichtet hatten, waren sie auch schon verschwunden und ließen Tai und Matt an der Bar zurück. „Das ist typisch für die beiden…..", lachte Tai kopfschüttelnd. „Scheinen ja in Ordnung zu sein.", lächelte Matt. „Wollen wir tanzen?", fragte Tai plötzlich grinsend. Matt errötete nur und schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Jetzt schon?...Also ich würde lieber erstmal noch etwas trinken….später gern.", meinte Matt entschuldigend. „Okay! Dann eben später! Was möchtest du denn trinken? Ich geb' einen aus!", lächelte Tai. „Mhm….such dir was aus! Ich vertraue mal auf deine Wahl!", lächelte Matt. „Wie du meinst! Zwei Gläser Bacardi-Cola bitte!", rief Tai dem Kellner entgegen, der grad vorbeikam. Kurze Zeit später stellte er zwei Gläser vor die beiden. Matt und Tai stießen auf einen guten Abend an und tranken ihre Gläser aus. Kenta und Satoru waren zwischendurch auch mal wieder vorbeigekommen, unterhielten sich mit ihnen, erzählten über ihre neuen Bekanntschaften und verschwanden wieder. Beide waren schon etwas angeheitert. Nach weiteren 3 Gläsern Bacardi-Cola erging es Tai und Matt nicht viel anders. Sie beobachteten die Leute, die dort auf der Tanzfläche tanzten und unterhielten sich ein wenig. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde fragte Matt, ob sie jetzt nicht tanzen wollten. „Ok, gern!", lächelte Tai und beide verschwanden in der Menge auf der Tanzfläche. Die Leute um sie herum beachteten die beiden nicht weiter. Bei den schnelleren Nummern rockten die beiden gut ab. Dann kam ein langsameres Lied, wo Matt sich etwas bei Tai abstützte. Ihm war doch etwas schwindelig. Aber er versuchte es so gut es ging zu verbergen. Schließlich entschuldigte er sich kurz bei Tai, das er mal schnell auf die Toilette müsste. Tai bot an mitzukommen, doch Matt winkte lächelnd ab und verschwand in der Menge. An der Bar stand ein kräftig gebauter Typ, der recht finster wirkte. Er hatte die beiden unauffällig beobachtet und sah dem Blonden hinterher, der in Richtung Toiletten verschwunden war.

Tai war erstmal wieder zurück zur Bar gegangen. Er war vom Tanzen etwas ausgepowert, wobei der Bacardi-Cola sicher auch seine Wirkung dazu beitrug und setzte sich auf einen der Lederhocker. Dort wartete er auf Matt.

In den Räumen der Toiletten war es schon nicht mehr ganz so stickig und laut. Matt war plötzlich übel und er übergab sich in der erstbesten Kabine in der Toilettenschüssel. Da ihm zu schwindelig war um aufzustehen, ließ er sich an der Wand der Kabine nieder. „Mein Kopf…..ich bin den Alkohol wohl nicht mehr gewohnt….",meinte Matt. „War wohl zu viel für dich, was Blondie?", sagte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme zu ihm. Er schaute auf. „Wer bist du und was willst du?", gab Matt gereizt zurück. „Werd mal nicht frech, Kleiner!", gab der kräftige und finster wirkende Typ zurück und packte Matt unsanft am Hals. „Oder soll ich dir dein hübsches Gesicht etwa entstellen?", grinste er ihn an. „Das wär doch sicher schade…..", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, während er unter Matts Hemd griff. „Lass mich los!", giftete Matt den Typen an und versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken, doch er war zu schwach. „Na na na…..wohl etwas schwach, was?...", flüsterte er weiter und presste seine Lippen hart auf die von Matt. Dieser bekam langsam Panik. °Verdammt!...Was soll ich denn bloß machen?... Tai….hilf mir! TAIIII!° Der Typ ließ nicht locker und knöpfte Matts Hemd ganz auf, strich ihm über die blasse Brust und grinste weiter. « TAIIIIIIIII ! HILFEEEEEEE ! », schrie er panisch. Doch der Typ hielt ihm die Hand vor den Mund. „Dein Geschreie wird dir nichts bringen, Kleiner….", lachte der Typ finster. „Dazu ist es viel zu laut….." Langsam öffnete er Matts Hose. Anschließend presste er seine Lippen wieder hart auf die des Blonden, der nun zu zittern anfing. °Bitte Tai…..hilf mir doch!...°, dachte Matt und Tränen steigen ihm in die Augen.

Tai wartete nun schon seit einer knappen halben Stunde auf Matt an der Bar. °Wo bleibt er nur?...Ob alles ok ist?...Ich werde besser mal nachsehen….°, dachte Tai und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Toiletten. Dort angekommen, sah er sich erstmal um. „Matt? Bist du hier irgendwo?", rief er und schaute sich weiter um. Als er Tais Stimme hörte schöpfte Matt wieder Hoffnung. In einem kurzen Moment, in dem der Typ nicht aufpasste, stieß Matt mit seinem Fuß einen kleinen Metalleimer in der Kabine um. Tai schreckte kurz zusammen. Nachdem er die Kabine gefunden hatte aus der das Geräusch kam, stieß er die Tür auf und sah Matt dort liegen, der kräftige, finstere Typ über ihm. „Matt! Du Arsch! Lass ihn sofort in Ruhe!", rief Tai sauer und ging sofort auf den überraschten Typ los. „Tai!", rief Matt froh. Tai schlug den Typen ein paar mal mitten ins Gesicht. Leider war dieser auch nicht grade schwach und verpasste Tai ebenfalls eine kräftige Ohrfeige, die ihn auf den Boden beförderte. „Misch dich nicht an, du Penner! Verzieh dich!", raunte ihn der Typ an und packte Matt am Hals. Tai rappelte sich wieder auf, schnappte blitzschnell nach dem umgestoßenen Metalleimer und schleuderte ihn dem Typ entgegen. Er traf ihn mitten am Kopf und ließ den Typen benommen zu Boden sinken. „Los Matt! Wir verschwinden hier!", rief Tai und stützte Matt, dem immer noch etwas schwindelig war und der immer noch am ganzen Leib zitterte. Als sie die Treppe hinaufgestiegen waren, die zu den Toiletten führte, kamen ihnen auch schon Kenta und Satoru entgegen, die auch sogleich fragten, was denn passiert war. Sie hatten Matt zu den Toiletten gehen sehen und hinterher auch Tai. Nachdem sie eine kurze Erklärung erhalten hatten, ging alles sehr schnell. Der Inhaber der Disko wurde sogleich benachrichtigt und die Polizei wurde gerufen, die den Typ, der noch immer leicht benommen war und eine Platzwunde am Kopf hatte, schließlich festnahm und aufs Revier brachten. Tai hatte zu Hause angerufen und gesagt, das er bei einem Freund übernachten würde. Er war mit zu Matt gefahren, dessen Vater zwei Tage auf einer Geschäftsreise war. So hatten sie ihre Ruhe. Tai hatte sich mit Matt ins Wohnzimmer gesetzt und ihn erstmal beruhigt. Matt hatte immer noch einen leichten Schock. Schließlich brach er schluchzend in Tais Armen zusammen. „Ist ja gut…..es ist alles wieder in Ordnung….", sagte er leise. „Ich bin so froh das du da warst…..", gab Matt immer noch schluchzend von sich. „Das wäre sicher nie passiert wenn ich mit dir gegangen wäre….", machte sich Tai Vorwürfe. „Nein….ich hätte dich nicht zurück halten dürfen….es ist meine Schuld…." „Dafür konntest du nichts!", sagte Tai und hielt ihn noch fester im Arm. „Danke das du da bist, Tai…", flüsterte Matt und schaute Tai lächelnd an. Tai schaute in Matts Augen, sein schwarzer Eyeliner war total verlaufen von den Tränen. „Natürlich bin ich da. Wir sind schließlich Freunde. Und Freunde sind füreinander da.", lächelte Tai. Nur einen Augenblick später war Matts Gesicht nur wenige Millimeter von Tais entfernt. „Danke, Tai…",flüsterte Matt und legte seine Lippen sanft auf Tais. Dieser hatte nicht so recht damit gerechnet, erwiderte den Kuss aber genauso sanft. Als sie sich nach wenigen Sekunden wieder lösten, stieß Tai ihn nicht weg. Er schaute noch einmal in diese meeresblauen Augen und versank darin, sah aber auch den leichten Anflug von Panik in Matts Augen.. die Angst, er würde wieder davonlaufen. Doch das tat er diesmal nicht. Er lächelte Matt beruhigend an, bevor er kurz darauf dessen Lippen wieder mit seinen eigenen versiegelte. Matt lächelte nun auch. „Ich liebe dich, Tai…", hauchte er ihm entgegen. „Ich…liebe dich auch….Matt…." Und zum dritten Mal versanken sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und ließen sich glücklich auf das Sofa sinken…


	9. First Date

Kapitel 9: First Date

So Hier geht's nach langer Zeit mal weiter xD Schreibblockade hat Is jetzt auch nich so lang….Hoffe mal das die Schreibblockade nich mehr allzu lange anhält und ich wieder länger eKapitel posten kann . Also erstmal viel Spaß mit diesem Teil Read & Review pls! .

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Tai von den Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht, die durch das Wohnzimmerfenster fielen. Langsam löste er sich aus der Umarmung von Matt, der noch immer friedlich schlief und stand leise auf. Wenn er an den Abend zuvor dachte, überkamen ihn wieder seine Schuldgefühle. Was wäre wohl passiert, wenn er nicht auf die Suche nach Matt gegangen oder er nur etwas später da gewesen wäre? Heftig schüttelte er seinen braunen Wuschelkopf. Daran wollte er gar nicht erst denken! Es tat ihm schrecklich leid, das Matt das durchmachen musste. Zum Glück war noch mal alles gut ausgegangen. Die beiden waren nach diesem Abend ziemlich müde gewesen und schon nach kurzer Zeit auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Noch eine ganze Weile beobachtete er ihn. °Wie süß er aussieht, wenn er so friedlich schläft…..wie ein Engel!°, dachte er schließlich lächelnd und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach dem Badezimmer, welches er nach kurzem auch fand. Im Bad suchte er sich dann ein Handtuch heraus und duschte erstmal.

Matt erwachte schließlich auch langsam. Er schreckte auf, als er wahrnahm, dass Tai nicht mehr bei ihm war. Schnell stand er auf und beruhigte sich erst wieder, als er das Prasseln der Dusche wahrnahm. Er seufzte erleichtert und verschwand anschließend lächelnd in der Küche um Frühstück zu machen. Er war froh Tai bei sich zu haben. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit fühlte er sich nicht einsam. Zufrieden lächelnd platzierte er Teller, Tassen und Besteck auf dem Tisch, bevor er eine Pfanne aus dem Schrank holte um noch ein paar Spiegeleier zuzubereiten. Als Tai dann schließlich aus der Dusche kam, vernahm er auch schon den Duft vom Frühstück, wickelte sich schnell das Handtuch um die Hüften und ging anschließend in die Küche. „Das riecht ja super lecker!", sagte er grinsend. Matt drehte sich überrascht zu ihm um. Er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Tai die Küche betreten hatte. Bei Tais Anblick ließ er fast die Pfanne fallen, die er gerade vom Herd genommen hatte. °W- Wieso trägt er denn nur ein Handtuch?...°, dachte Matt verwirrt und konnte es nicht verhindern, das sich ein Rotschimmer auf seinen Wangen ausbreitete. Als Tai den Blick wahrnahm, konnte er nur grinsen. „Sorry wegen dem Handtuch….Ich hätte mich ja gern angezogen, allerdings sind meine Sachen total verschwitzt von gestern Abend….hättest du evtl. ein paar Sachen für mich?" Matt betrachtete Tai noch ein paar Sekunden lang von oben bis unten, bevor er schließlich antwortete. „Klar….Ich hab genug Zeugs im Schrank! Da wird schon was Passendes für dich dabei sein…", grinste er und zog Tai mit in sein Zimmer. Tai schaute sich erstmal in dem Zimmer um. Im Gegensatz zu ihm schien Matt wesentlich mehr Ordnungssinn zu haben. Einzig und allein auf dem Schreibtisch herrschte Chaos. Überall lagen dort verschiedene Zettel verstreut, Schulbücher und ein paar Stifte. Matt kramte derweil in seinem Schrank nach ein paar Sachen für Tai. „Sind das deine Songs?...", fragte Tai interessiert und musterte einen der Zettel genauer. „Was?...Ach so….ja…das sind die Songs für unser Album. Ich habe sie fast fertig.", lächelte Matt ihm entgegen. „Hier haben wir auch schon was!", lachte er und warf Tai eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein weißes T-Shirt entgegen. „Und hier sind noch Boxer-Shorts und Socken…Brauchst du sonst noch irgendwas?", fragte Matt und reichte ihm auch diese Sachen. „Nicht das ich wüsste…Danke!", lächelte Tai. „Dann geh ich mich mal schnell umziehen." Und schon war er wieder im Bad verschwunden. Nach nur wenigen Minuten kam er in die Küche, wo Matt ihnen das Frühstück schon mal bereitgestellt hatte. „Die Spiegeleier sind jetzt kalt…hoffe mal das sie dir auch so noch schmecken…",seufzte Matt und schaute zu Tai. „Denke mal schon.", lächelte Tai. Die Klamotten saßen ziemlich eng, da Matt ja noch etwas schmaler als Tai und vor allem nicht so muskulös wie dieser war. °Sowas Enges sollte er mal öfter tragen….°,dachte Matt und begutachtete Tai genau. „Meinst du es sitzt zu eng?", fragte Tai skeptisch, als er Matts Blick sah. „G-Ganz und gar nicht!", sagte Matt. „""Ganz im Gegenteil….", fügte er flüsternd hinzu und verschluckte sich halb an einem Stück Brot. Tai ging zu Matt herüber . „Raub ich dir etwa schon den Atem? Nachher muss ich noch ne Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung machen was?", flüsterte Tai im ins Ohr und legte seinen Kopf auf Matts Schulter, woraufhin dieser glatt den reifen Tomaten auf dem Schrank Konkurrenz machte. „Geht schon wieder….",lächelte Matt verlegen. °Kaum zu glauben wie schüchtern er manchmal sein kann….so kennt man ihn kaum….wenn man bedenkt wie er anfangs auf mich reagiert hat…°, dachte Tai nur lächelnd. „Ok….dann lass uns mal in Ruhe frühstücken!", sagte er und setzte sich dann auch an den Tisch.

Nach dem Frühstück setzten sie sich noch etwas in das Wohnzimmer. Tai hatte noch kurz zu Hause angerufen. Er hatte beschlossen den Tag noch bei Matt zu verbringen. Nun saßen sie schweigend auf dem Sofa. Matt hatte seinen Kopf auf Tais Schulter platziert und sah ihn an. „Was machen wir denn heute so?", fragte er. „Mhm…gute Frage…Lass uns doch in der Stadt Eis essen gehen!", schlug Tai grinsend vor. „Wir haben doch grad erst gefrühstückt! Du kannst doch nicht schon wieder Hunger haben…..oder?", meinte Matt seufzend. „Naja…etwas schon…", lachte Tai. „Du bist vielleicht ein Nimmersatt, Tai!", grinste Matt und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. „Also gut. Dann gehen wir aber erst in ner Stunde los ok? Da mein Vater ja nicht da ist, muss ich noch die Wohnung vorher etwas in Ordnung bringen." „Ich helfe dir natürlich! Dann sind wir schneller fertig." „Aber das musst du nicht! Ich schaff das schon!", meinte Matt nur. „Ach was! Ich helfe dir doch gern! Keine Widerrede!", sagte Tai und sprang vom Sofa auf. „Na gut. Überredet…kann dich ja doch nicht umstimmen…",seufzte Matt und stand ebenfalls auf. „Du kannst ja mal kurz die Küche fegen und ich wisch dann durch, einverstanden?", meinte Matt und holte bereits den Wischmop und den Eimer, den er schnell füllte, aus dem Bad. „Ok.", antwortete Tai auch gleich und schnappte sich den Besen, den Matt ihm nun hinhielt. Anschließend saugte Matt noch Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer, Flur und sein eigenes Zimmer und machte sich dann mit Tai an den Abwasch. Nach einer halben Stunde waren sie mit der Arbeit fertig und stellten alles wieder an seinen Platz. „Ich werde noch mal schnell duschen gehen. Du hattest ja heute morgen schon das Vergnügen. Außerdem hab ich nicht vor im Schlafanzug Eis essen zu gehen…", grinste Matt. „Würde mich sicher nicht stören.", grinste Tai. „War mir schon klar, das so was von dir kommen muss!", lachte Matt und verschwand erst in seinem Zimmer, bevor er mit frischen Klamotten schließlich im Bad verschwand.


End file.
